Gundam Seed Purpose Renew
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Cosmic Era 71, the war between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance is reaching its tipping point. The best and brightest of both forces clash in a war of ideals, against forces that seek genocide. A young mercenary with a past and genetic origin shrouded even to himself rushes into the battles of the Archangel, piloting a Gundam that may be the key to ending the conflict.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters

Gekido Jaegar and other OC's are my original ideas, OC's and OC mechs also appearing are the creations of their credited authors.

This is a story both old and new, to those of you not familiar with my Gundam Seed Purpose story, Gundam Seed Purpose Renew is a rebooted and hopefully refined version of the original story. The original was inspired by my own imagination and the many Seed rewrites I had seen on from the likes of Storm Wolf77415, NukeDawg and Akatsuki Leader13. Like their fic this covers the events of Gundam Seed with the presence of OC's and the changes those OC's can cause the main one being the presence of my OC Gekido Jaeger and the titular Gundam Purpose. These changes include some character fates, the presence of Astray (manga) characters within the main plot.

Fans of the original Gundam Seed Purpose know that there will be major changes, so don't go into this expecting your standard rewrite, the same goes for new followers too, you don't have to have read Gundam Seed Purpose. You just have to know that one of the main pairings is Flay and Kira, Miguel Aiman's role will be expanded as he plays a rivalry role with Gekido and there will be more 'villains' than Patrick Zala, Muruta Azrael and Rau Le Creuscet in the series. The first chapter of the story focuses on establishing some of the major points of Gundam Seed prior the conflict you see in the series, and establishes my OC Gekido Jaeger and his adopted family, as well as the Gundam Purpose.

* * *

><p><span>Gundam Seed Purpose Renew<span>

Chapter 1: Rage of the world

_The Cosmic Era, after the birth of George Glenn and humanities growing population demanded a surge of improvement in the worldwide space program people began abandoning the AD calendar, nine years after the Cosmic Era truly began nations were dissolved (though people still referred to specific countries by their original names) and reformed into new powers in the form of the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia, the Equatorial Union, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, United States of South America, the African Community, the Oceania Union and the United Emirates of Orb (also called the Orb Union). The United Nations formerly adopted the Cosmic Era calendar and announced a new space development program. Over the next few years, space development became a priority of the new 'Earth Alliance' government, whilst in the shadows scientists within the genetics community secretly carried out the same genetics operation that resulted in the birth of George Glenn. When he began his exploration into deep space, George Glenn told the world that he was not born through natural means. That's when the term 'coordinator' was penned._

Yamato Kuzunagi looked up in wonder at the magnificent display of the museum shuttle, one of the last ships sent to space before the Cosmic Era began. It was a symbol of both the wonders and the dangers of space. For the crashed hunk was deserted when it had been found, none of the bodies of the original crew remained, save for the corrupt files of the ship's artificial intelligence. The thirteen-year-old coordinator looked to his father, whom smiled down at him.

"Humanity's future lies in space Yamato," Hizuren said.

"Really, even with things like…how I was born," Yamato whispered, people's reaction to the existence of coordinators didn't go well, so many were born in secret.

"Especially with how you were born Yamato, the process to make a human child a 'coordinator' was merely a reaction to that future. Tell me Yamato why do you think I made you a coordinator?"

Yamato put a finger to his mouth and delved into a state of deep thinking. When the answer came to him he clicked his fingers together and smiled.

"Because I wouldn't have to naturally adapt to the environment I live in," he said.

"That's exactly it son, a natural's body has to go through a process of adapting to the environment they are in, their weight, bone density, it all becomes a factor in their ability to live in any one environment. Naturals born in space can seem brittle to naturals born on Earth, likewise naturals born under the weight of Earth's gravity will struggle with the weightlessness of space, they have to adapt the same way those born in space must train extensively in an artificial environment so that their bodies are not too weak to survive. Coordinators are genetically enhanced to be the perfect mix of these two, the strength of those born on Earth and the agility and spatial awareness of those born in space," Hiruzen explained like a college lecturer.

"I can live anywhere I want right? Space or Earth?" Yamato asked.

"If you make the money yes, but you won't have to worry about money my boy, and your limits far exceed those of any ordinary person, not just because of genetics but because of how I have raised you and how you spend your time studying. Because it doesn't take modified genes to be the best, that merely gives you a head start, anyone with the right drive can learn, grow stronger and expand their consciousness beyond themselves and beyond the Earth's gravity," Hiruzen smiled as he began walking Yamato towards the exit.

"One day son you will be one of the wisest men in the Earth's sphere, when that day has come, then you will be ready," he said, looking down at his son's excited face. "You will be ready to lead the organisation behind all!"

_My father was wrong and right I suppose. Over the next few years I did begin to improve, to learn and grow wise but I don't think I got stronger. There are two types of strength you see, the strength of a fighter and the strength of a builder, both very different things with very different perspectives. As more time went by people began to widely recognise the advantages of genetic manipulation, especially on unborn children. The process to create coordinators, despite its flaws, became widely used and the population of coordinators increased to the millions. During that period two things happened, hatred for coordinators began to increase, because of their seemingly enhanced abilities coordinator children were as hated as children who had been born in space. Secondly, coordinators began making scientific discoveries and began to build things. Two specific coordinator men became the founders of a new nation, the first nation of space colonies._

"Welcome to the first official meeting of the Zodiac Alliance," Yamato bowed his head in respect of his hosts.

Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala were both men whom deserved that respect. As well as being first generation coordinators they were also radicals in the sense that they had new ways of seeing the world. They saw the potential of space, the colonies and coordinators to improve humanity and to serve as an example of just how far humanity could go if they embraced new ways of thinking. Siegel and Patrick were really the best men suited for creating a nation of space colonies. Patrick was a pragmatist and military mind, but he had the greatest sense of duty and belief in what he was doing for his 'people' as he had begun to call the coordinators. His friend Siegel shared the view of the things coordinators could achieve, though in contrast the blonde was an optimist and probably the only politician Yamato could see as incorruptible.

"The organisation is happy to invest in the 'Plants' scheme," Yamato said.

Already Yamato began to get a feel for what the future would be like. As opposed to carrying out a meeting in an office in a city, the trio and their escorts sat in an office in a shuttle. The walls were chrome yet bright, the table was clear, devoid of needless decoration and the chairs were just the right mix of comfort and formality, level with one another so that the people sitting on them could look each other in the eye. Siegel and Patrick sat on one side, flanked by four like-minded individuals whom shared their view, but lacked the knowledge and pull to be anything more than loyal bodyguards. The two men wore formal uniforms that would serve as the basis for the uniforms of their officials, white shirts, red neckties and blue coats. Yamato on the other hand wore a simple business suit, which seemed old in comparison to what his hosts wore. His two bodyguards were equally as dull dressed.

"Ten colonies, incredible," he laughed, looking at the blue prints of those said colonies, which resembled hourglasses. "And you are going to keep the idea of each colony being responsible for a form of production and research?" he asked.

"Yes, each colony will play a vital role in the society of the Plants and to Earth as well, each colony relies on the other to keep going whilst the results of each facilities research and production will be shared with Earth," Siegel said.

"In theory no single colony will come into conflict with another, because no single colony will have the same vital facilities as another. The Earth Alliance and the threat they represent is another story," Patrick said.

"Threat, goodness Patrick you make it sound like the Plants have military value, I was under the assumption your projects didn't have military applications," Yamato explained.

He said one thing, but his eyes said another. The young man linked his fingers together, resting his chin on the 'pedestal' he had made. His eyes narrowed at the two men with suspicion that was rare to see in him.

"You aren't running military experiments right?" he asked.

"We are a demilitarised state, the colonies have already begun to debate the election of officials to represent each city. The Earth Alliance demanded that governors be appointed, Siegel and I refused under the grounds that this project was supposed to encourage the formation of a nation independent of Earth," Patrick explained.

"We've heard whispers of what happened to the Side colonies, and whilst we greatly appreciate the organisation's efforts in supporting us we don't want to isolate ourselves from Earth like the Jupiter and Mars colonies have," Siegel added.

"I see, you want future generations to be able to see the Earth without a telescope," Yamato said.

"Yes, so we came to a compromise, the Plants would have autonomy, independence but can not produce or grow their own food, we must import from Earth," Patrick's eyes narrowed in fury.

That was one thing Yamato didn't like about Patrick, there was an anger in that man that though may have been righteous, could also be devastating.

"A good compromise, but that isn't stopping people from sabotaging the Plants or striking coordinators still on Earth is it?" Yamato asked.

"No it hasn't," Patrick growled.

"Cooler heads will prevail Patrick, we just have to keep taking the high ground," Siegel said.

"And leave yourselves vulnerable? No offence to your intellect Siegel but being prepared for the worst is a basic part of running a nation, why do you think the organisation considers its investments in its other colonies to be so successful?" Yamato asked.

"Because they have more independence than they realise," Patrick said.

"Which they have gained because they are in the process of gaining the strength necessary to protect themselves," Yamato said.

He leant across the table, smiling as he looked between the two men, one a man of peace, the other a man of order and duty.

"What would you say if I told you I could provide the Plants with…a trump card, if ever the Alliance threatens the Plants this trump card could be deployed to turn the tide," the young man then leant back and looked up at the ceiling, as if looking into deep space itself. "One sword keeps another in the sheath' Raiden of Metal Gear," Yamato grinned, even as the two men looked at him with lost expressions, "Although George Herbert used the quote first, its basic meaning is that a weapon, the threat of violence can be a deterrent. You are scared of the Earth Alliance because they have the ability to kill you, repay that fear and gain a sword that keeps theirs in the sheath."

"You are suggesting we build an army, or hire one, what is the organisation exactly Mr Kuzunagi, a group of opportunists or a private military company?" Siegel asked.

"We prefer the term private security providers Representative Clyne, and we won't be paid for it, we're merely providing an idea that the people of the Plants can perfect," Yamato removed a folder from his coat and slid it across the table.

Both men looked at the folder curiously and saw what Yamato had been suggesting. They were basic blue prints of a mobile frame; bigger than a tank and capable of traversing zero gravity environments and Earth environments. The name of the file was 'mobile suit'.

_Not the version you're used to right. History books don't describe the means or the emotions behind the big events. I continued to lead the organisation as we watched and sometimes influenced worldwide (though I suppose the term galactic wide could now be used) events. Three years after my meeting with those two great men, a young man jealous of coordinators assassinated George Glenn. At the same time Siegel and Patrick succeeded in the formation of a Plants Supreme council, consisting of members from each of the Plants. It was during this time that I investigated another investment of the organisation. The Mendel colony became the site of my next visit._

There was an unusual fury in Yamato's step as he walked through the Mendel facility. He came to a stop outside the observation chamber of one of the labs. Waiting there was a young woman, nineteen years old and she was already part of one of the biggest, yet most clandestine projects of the Earth sphere. The black haired girl turned and smiled at Yamato as he approached.

"Yamato, its wonderful to see you again, Ulen just told me that the incubation is a success, thank god…I don't think Via could've handled losing another one," Sheryl Mercis was one of the best women Yamato knew.

She had a beauty, a youth that seemed eternal and was both intelligent and independent. Yamato had gotten to know her over the course of the 'Ultimate Coordinator' project. He knew her family, some of her closest bonds such as her friendship with the head scientists wife Via, and even her brief relationship with one of the security staff. The difference between Yamato and any other member of the organisation was that the bonds he formed weren't just for show.

_Sheryl, Cain, Via, Ulen, I formed friendships with every staff and civilian that was part of the project. The plan to improve the process with which coordinators were created. You see there was a genetic flaw with the coordinators, third, sometimes fourth generation (if a third generation was lucky) coordinators would be sterile. Some people believed coordinators were the future, sterility doesn't paint a good picture and the flaw was carried by the first generation, each generation would have more difficulty in getting children than the other until eventually it became impossible. I thought we were trying to solve that problem. Our first 'subject' was a failure in Ulen Hibiki's eyes. But seeing the value of the boy I arranged for him to be taken in by the Earth Alliance. It still haunts me to this day._

"They're beautiful," Yamato said, smiling as he watched Via cradling her children.

Her pregnancy had gone by without any complications. She had delivered one twin naturally, whilst the other had been placed within an artificial womb, making him a coordinator. Ulen stood with Yamato, far away from Via and Sheryl. The smile on his face was not that of a proud father, but a successful scientist.

"Sheryl is beginning to be a problem," Ulen said.

"You control how your children are born, so you now wish to control how your wife lives, be a man for once Ulen and show affection for those two children, they truly are beautiful," Yamato repeated his sentence from earlier.

In truth he envied Ulen, the man had the privilege of being a father. He had a girlfriend, but his duties with the organisation always took him away from a commitment. Looking at the twin children, and the look of absolute love on their mother's face, Yamato knew that he would never be a better scientist than Ulen Hibiki. But he would be a better man, if he were to ever have children he would see them as more than just a legacy. Ulen leant over Yamato's shoulder and whispered something that caused him to widen his eyes in shock.

"I have my success, tell the organisation I've already begun work on the next subject, they'll have their new leader by the end of the month!"

_The organisation picks their leaders young; I knew eventually I would be replaced. But at the time I suspected it would be Gilbert Durandal, or the 'manufactured' child of Alda La Flaga. The Ultimate Coordinator project wasn't just to fix the genetic problem present in all coordinators, but to create a coordinator with a greater potential than any that had come before. I accepted it, because I knew my role as leader wouldn't be forever, I didn't wish it to be forever. Over the following years choice after choice was made, and I had to live with consequence after consequence._

The Mendel colony was burning, most of its surface may have been intact but the inhabitants of the colony had either been evacuated or were dead because of the 'industrial accident'. A young man walked through the corridors of the project facility. Blood had half covered his grey hair and his left eye. He turned a corner, finding several scientists wounded by burns. The explosions he triggered hadn't been enough. He knelt by one of the scientists and covered his mouth with his hand. The already weak man struggled under his grip, his feet thrashing around whilst his murderer remained stoic.

"Wait, please help us," one of the other scientists said.

"If you want help I'll get to you in a minute," the man said.

When the man stopped thrashing around he moved onto the next. Once the witnesses were dead the young man moved to one of the lab areas. Research notes and equipment had been scattered about the place. No investigation would be carried out into the place anyway so he began pouring oil across the lab. He stopped when he came to the head scientist's desk. A picture frame had just been left there, nothing, not even a picture of his family was important enough to Ulen Hibiki. The young man's gloved hands squeezed the frame in anger, so hard that the frame broke.

_Anger, that is ultimately what began to consume humanity, anger over what people had, and what was lost._

"I agreed to destroy the lab and the data, you never told me however that there were civilians present," the young man snarled at his employers.

The men hid in the shadows, he could see however that one of them had bright blonde hair.

"You've done exceptionally well, I'm sorry the job wasn't to your liking," he said.

"Don't fuck with me Murata Azrael, your whole talk of pure blue world is bullshit, I wonder what the rest of the world will think if they find out you wanted to keep the Mendel data for yourself," the young man continued looking at Azrael, pure hatred in his eyes.

"You are a simple mercenary, who do you think the world will favour? Only the pure are valued in this world," Azrael stepped out of the shadows, revealing the sickeningly smirk of his.

The mercenary dropped his stance of hatred and turned away. It was not that he agreed with Azrael, he simply couldn't stomach listening to the man anymore.

_Rage, it is my belief that love is the most powerful emotion we humans can feel. Anger however, hatred, defiance, these things stemmed from rage are perhaps what come close to matching love. If someone does not know love then the rage consumes them._

"I told you everything I can, just get to Orb, blue cosmos at least wont go near there!"

The mercenary stood at a taxi stop, a cap partially concealing his face. He held a phone to his ear, waiting for the next taxi to arrive. His contact, the recipient of his warnings sat within the comfort of an office as rain began to batter down on the streets. Yamato was far way from civilisation, at his house in the country. In contrast to the mercenary he was sitting in the sun. He noticed his girlfriend approaching and quickly hid her gift under the paper.

"I already made my intentions to the organisation clear, they were eager to see me go so there's no threat from them, I don't know why you decided to warn me," Yamato explained.

"Business dear?" the dark haired woman asked.

"Yes, I'll be with you soon honey," Yamato smiled as the woman walked away.

"I'm warning you Mr Kuzunagi because if Blue Cosmos ever found out about the two kids they wouldn't rest, regardless of Orb's neutrality, until both of them are dead," the mercenary explained.

"What would you have me do?" Yamato asked.

"Separate them, have them raised in two completely different worlds under the belief that the people raising them are their biological parents. It seems cold but doing this puts them off of the radar of not just Blue cosmos but the organisation too, they already know they exist because of you, but what they don't know is what became of the children. I'll be heading over to Orb soon too, just to make sure you've done your part."

"They're brother and sister, you cant order me to…"

"I'm making recommendations here Kuzunagi, if you haven't done as I recommended then its their lives you've put on the line, my nice guy attitude ends with a warning, neither you nor I are qualified to raise children so find people who are," the mercenary snarled, his patience running thin.

"You're wrong about me Dokuganryu," Yamato shot back.

"Don't ever call me by that name!"

"I want a family, a life, I never killed anyone in my life unlike you."

"You really think a bloodless life is the best life, the pure life? Muruta Azrael thinks so, he hasn't killed anyone before but he's done worse."

"I've never even ordered people's deaths."

"That doesn't absolve you of responsibility, they killed people behind your backs, you were a pawn to them as they created their ultimate leader…but it doesn't matter, the fact is you're a good man either way Yamato, which is why you cant stand looking at those kids like me," the mercenary explained.

"I could have stopped Mendel from happening, I could have stopped you, stopped the organisation," Yamato sighed, lowering his head in guilt.

"Do the right thing Yamato, protect those children no matter what it takes."

The mercenary disconnected the line and looked down the streets. It was frighteningly quiet, as if the streets had been cleared out. He realised the people after him were capable of such a thing and lately his mind had been on things other than survival. The mercenary huffed in disgust, he loathed himself sometimes, just as much as he loathed the world.

BLAM!

_I never heard from the mercenary again after that. But I did as he suggested and I hated myself for it. Two siblings would grow up never knowing that the other existed. I hated myself but I also hated the world, for it was the world that didn't allow these two beautiful beings to share a life, as a family. Hatred without love can destroy you!_

"It's done Azrael!"

"Well done Cain, it's too bad really, he was a mercenary, we could've kept using him through our shell companies," the Blue Cosmos leader sighed.

"With all due respect sir I think we shouldn't be relying on mercenaries anymore, it'll only be a matter of time before we have control of every major power in the world, once that has been achieved no one will dare to question us, because we will be the ones in charge," Cain explained.

"You're not even a full member of Blue Cosmos or Logos Cain, but I suppose this has earned you something along the lines of a raise, a new position perhaps?"

"More money, useless to me really, I just want assurances that everything we do will restore order to the Earth," Cain said.

"Of course, get back to the warehouse and we'll continue our discussion, as well as our next move, there are some ideas I have concerning those troublesome Plants," Azrael smirked as he put the phone down.

Cain cut the line at the same time, putting his phone on the rack near his radio. He looked through the glass on the roof of his car, at the sky, picturing those hourglass shaped colonies. The coordinators were patch workers to him and the people of Earth. If the Plants would not be controlled by the Alliance then they would be destroyed.

"A nation of coordinators wouldn't work anyway," he said as he started the engine.

His eyes looked at the path in front of him, a future he had made with his own hands.

"What the…" he narrowed his eyes at the figure on the road.

Cain Euthanas let out a yell of agony as the cinderblock crashed through his window, slamming into his chest. He felt his ribs shatter, his teeth sprayed out of his mouth and the glass pricked at his face. The young man looked up and widened his eyes, feeling complete and utter fear, a fear that he thought he wouldn't feel since leaving his childhood behind. What he looked up at had the form of a man, and its shoulder bled like any man, but it's face, its eyes were darkened and Cain swore he saw a feral slit like the eye of a beast. His target was alive, standing on the hood of the car, snarling at him.

"CAIN!"

_Love quelled my hatred, I married the woman I loved and watched the world go by. Hatred seemed to consume the world. Two sides, natural and coordinator committed atrocity after atrocity against one another. It was a cold war of espionage, hatred and political games, riots began on Earth whilst the people of the Plants lived in comfort. I however chose to stay on Earth even with the birth of my children, watching the conflicts begin from the comfort of Orb. The true war began with the greatest of atrocities, one I naively believed people would never be capable of. The idea of nuclear war has been ridiculous to some, who would be foolish enough to fire nukes at another nation? But when the nations are in space you don't face the dangers of it, the devastation of a nuke without the fall out. In response to attacks believed to be carried out by coordinators, the Atlantic Federation launched an unprovoked attack on the Plants. Both forces were evenly matched, despite ZAFT utilising the first mobile suit, the GINNs. One nuclear missile however served as the spark for a conflict that would consume the planet._

_Much to the world's horror, Junius Seven had been destroyed; its wreckage became part of the Earth's debris belt, along with the bodies of the thousands upon thousands of victims that day. ZAFT's outrage was as immediate as its response, a call to arms went out across the Plants, at this point peace was not an option. Realising that they would never win against the Earth Alliance's nuclear stockpile, ZAFT released the weapons they had built besides the mobile suits. N-Jammers they were called, launched at and buried deep within the Earth the N-Jammers released waves that crippled all form of nuclear power. Overnight nations went into decline, but that only furthered Earth's anger. The call to arms spread across the nations, the Earth Alliance became united in a single cause to eliminate the threat ZAFT represented. What became known as the Bloody Valentine war had begun. It's cosmic era 71, and the war is still going on with ZAFT getting advantage after advantage. The Earth Alliance needed a weapon to tip the war, and a new weapon was needed to keep both sides from going too far._

"GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X303 Aegis, GAT-X207 Blitz, GAT-X105 Strike, the first mobile suits of the Earth Alliance, built through joint cooperation with Orb in Orb territory, the Heliopolis colony!"

Rau Le Creuset was an elite commander of ZAFT, so he commanded the elite. The young pilots sitting in the briefing room all wore the uniforms of red pilots, save for three others. The five he was counting on for the operation were 'red coats', top of their classes at academy but very little experience. They were also the children of Plant's Supreme council members, though Rau had very little interest in protecting the children of VIP's. Despite that his mouth had a disturbing comfort to it, it was very rare to see the man angry or outraged. That and the fact that Le Creuset wore a mask should disturb most people. But Rau was a good strategist and a charismatic man; he always treated his soldiers fairly. He wouldn't have decided the roster for the mission if he didn't believe they were qualified.

"Two units are being held at the Morgenroutte factory deep within Heliopolis, the other three will be transferred from the space port to another facility, disguised as regular cargo," Rau explained.

"Wow, just look at those machines, you can tell they're different from GINN's," Nichol said.

Nichol Amalfi was an earnest young man, the green haired boy was the youngest of the team and perhaps the most patient and reasonable, making him an ideal pilot for the Blitz and its stealth equipment. One might say that about the pilot sat next to him, Athrun Zala was the son of the defence committee chairman, but you couldn't see that from looking at him. Athrun had blue hair and green eyes, features commonly seen in his mother. He was only sixteen like the other pilots so it was probably likely he would look more like Patrick Zala when he got older. Out of all the pilots Rau considered Athrun to be the best, which was why he was most suited for the complicated weaponry and transforming capabilities of the Aegis. But in contrast to Nichol, there was an anger in Athrun, buried within his calm demeanour. The Aegis was primarily a close range unit, and anger was good at close range.

"Yeah, you could tell they're inferior," a silver haired boy smirked.

Yzak Joule could be considered Nichol's opposite. He was arrogant, prideful, impatient and ill tempered, which got in the way of his skill most of the time. When he didn't give in to those qualities he was a good pilot. Rau had assigned the capture of the Duel to him, the Duel was a mid to close range speciality suit.

"I don't know Yzak, all the weaponry they have, they've scaled down the beam weaponry," Yzak's best friend Dearka spoke from the seat next to him.

Dearka Elsman was a dark skinned, blonde haired boy and despite being close friends with Yzak didn't have a lot in common with him. True he was arrogant, but he also coupled that confidence with a sense of logic and patience that Yzak didn't have. That patience probably made him ideal for using the artillery type suit Blitz.

"What about the colony itself, it's full of civilians and Orb is a neutral colony," the red haired pilot next to Athrun said.

"Their neutrality has already been broken, they've sided with the Earth Alliance," Yzak said.

"I suppose you're right, but those civilians didn't have any say in the matter."

"Rusty's right," one of the green coat pilots said.

Yzak remained quiet at the green coat's response. The blonde haired man was their senior by two years and despite not graduating a red coat had proven himself to be a considerably skilled pilot. Miguel Aiman was in some circles named the magic bullet of dusk. He had a reckless and overzealous attitude however, yet still commanded respect amongst the junior pilots.

"I agree with Miguel and Rusty, its likely that the lion doesn't have full control of his government, that someone within the Orb parliament was carrying out an unsanctioned operation, or perhaps Athha is simply using the Alliance, its safe to say that both parties gain something out of this arrangement," Rau explained.

"But now they wont gain anything right commander?" Dearka asked.

"Indeed," Rau nodded his head before bringing up blue prints on the colony. "There are entry points here, here and here," he highlighted the regions the Earth Alliance ships were likely to be hid in, as well as the Vesalius's path of approach. "Other than the mobile suits I do believe that the Earth Alliance is carrying out some kind of research into enhanced battleships, but commander Thanos and I have agreed that our priority should be securing or destroying the mobile suits. The enemy has but a single ship ill-equipped for space combat as well as a small collection of mobile armours, mostly Mistrals repurposed for combat, there was a mercenary company there but they're apparently leaving. Dearka, Nichol and Yzak, you three will focus on intercepting the Buster, Blitz and Duel, whilst Rusty and Athrun will infiltrate the main facility and recover the Aegis and Strike." The masked man then bought up maps of the colony's interior, "These are areas we would hope to avoid, Commander Thanos believes the time difference between our attacks on the outer forces and the security teams will be enough time for the civilians in the surrounding area to get to shelters."

"Commander Thanos? We're working with the Black Storm?" Rusty asked.

"Yes, you see the data has come from a member of his unit whom has been in deep cover in the colony. He wanted us to investigate this area just a few miles away from the Morgenroutte facility," Rau pointed to the region, causing Miguel to narrow his eyes slightly.

"It's a repair facility for public transport trams," he said.

"Or so Heliopolis's citizens have been led to believe, his information was vague but I do trust in his judgement, if there is a threat there then it would be safe to eliminate it," Rau explained.

"Are Thanos and his elites taking to the field themselves?" Yzak asked.

"No, in fact his team are at the Plants, Thanos has cleared out his ship so that we can fit the new machines in there if need be, he's bought a collection of troops and GINNs we can use to assault the colony should our initial plan fail."

"Attacking a colony, then again the naturals have done something foolish again," Rusty sighed.

"That's right, whatever happens has been bought on themselves," Yzak huffed as the briefing reached its end.

_A year into the war and still there's no end in sight, yet there is still the hope of an end where both 'species' exist. What could possibly end a war in which both groups are determined to hate one another, someone who can teach them to embrace something besides hate, or someone who won't even discourage that hate._

He let out short and hard breaths, not out of fear but impatience. For though mock battles was a part of his job that got his heart pumping more than simple test flights, it still didn't make him feel truly alive. As the launch catapult opened and a heavily customised jet was loaded onto the flight deck, the light that shined through the cockpit illuminated the pilot. His face remained hidden by the dark purple visor of his helmet. His flight suit was orange in colour but had silver plated pads, black material running from the elbow to the gloves, a pair of brown metallic cuffs around his wrists and a black kabuto like styled ornament on the forehead of the helmet made him different from other test pilots whom wore the standard Orb flight suits. He was a private contractor, which was evident in the way he had been treated beforehand.

"Those mobile suits cost more than this job pilot, if you damage them we'll dock some of the pay," the captain of the cargo ship said.

The pilot huffed before pushing his sticks forward.

"Einfuhrung," the pilot spoke the German word for launch, as his jet slid off of the launch catapult.

He performed a few spins, moving into the debris field his targets had taken position in. The nimble fighter had multiple thrusters across its wings, enabling it to function more like a harrier. His eyes darted around, spotting the colours of his targets. Well-trained recruits were piloting the Duel, Blitz and Buster fresh out of camp, so they hadn't gotten used to a Moebius or other form of mobile armour. Their training had been completely dedicated to piloting those special suits. But it wasn't enough.

"KACHINONAI!" he yelled.

He said they were worthless, not the machines but the pilots. The black and red jet crashed through the rocks like a bullet, bashing the Duel towards the Blitz. Both machines collided as the jet swung around, releasing a flurry of missiles. All three machines were hit, throwing the pilots off balance. The test pilot then followed up with three blasts from the rail gun attached to the belly of the jet. The three shots didn't connect, instead hitting the rocks near the G-weapons, pelting them with fragments.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is supposed to be a mock battle," one of the pilots snarled.

"I've done my job, you idiots aren't ready, you can't control those machines to the best of their abilities they're wasted on you," the pilot huffed before he turned his jet around.

He engaged the vernier thrusters and took off at a pace faster than the mobile suits could keep up. The captain snarled in fury as the pilots were bought back to the ship. His anger was nothing compared to that of the test pilot, the mercenary whose time had been wasted. The young man continued his flight back to Heliopolis. A light began flashing on the small screen below his display. He pushed a button and the screen lit up, revealing a man in his late forties, his hair was faded, save for a small Mohawk style on the top of his head.

"Jaeger, I just got off the phone with that Alliance officer, what the hell are you doing backing out of the job?" the man asked.

"I didn't back out of the job Biggs I finished it, those pilots didn't have any fight in them, their G-Weapon project was a joke," the young man explained.

"Gekido, you can't just turn your back on a job like that, true their project may be a joke, true their pilots might not be ready but up until now they were pleased with the rate the project was going at and our contributions, you know why, because we didn't tell them just how shit that OS they're using is," Biggs explained.

"Did you tell them not to use computers to assist them?" Gekido asked.

"No, because I know my boundaries, we're the hired help…the hell with this we'll carry on this conversation back at the colony, commence docking procedures," Biggs shut down the line and turned to some of his lieutenants.

"I knew we should have just left him with Morgenroutte, you've only be so soft on him because Yamato recommended him to us," one of the men said.

"I haven't been soft on him, he's a good pilot with valid points at times, just get the Ardjet back and then I'll talk to him, you probably won't have to worry about him any longer anyway," Biggs sighed as he began walking towards the hanger.

The Sensou private security provider had reserved its own hanger for its collection of customised jets. Modified to operate in space, though not as sturdy as mobile armours they were twice as fast, enabling skilled pilots to dodge the bulky weapons of mobile suits. The Ardjet of Gekido, customised with black and red colours landed in the hanger. Gekido opened the cockpit and jumped out of the machine, floating to the space Biggs had taken as his office. He removed his helmet as he approached, revealing his rugged face and wild grey hair. His eyes were a blue colour and his brow formed what some called a permanent frown. The young man landed in the middle of a circle of boxes. Biggs had set one of the boxes up as a makeshift desk, or perhaps the more appropriate term was throne. The man's age showed from the grey spots on his hair, and the scars and breaks on his skin showed his status as a veteran fighter. Biggs's real name was Samuel Briggs and he had at one point in his life been part of the Atlantic Federation's military. After his retirement he put together a mercenary company, or 'private security provider' as he preferred.

Gekido knew why Biggs was in a particularly bad mood. Heliopolis was cutting their security contract; Sensou was effectively being driven out of the colony. His insistence on doing the test-piloting job in a manner that pleased the EA officials had partly been right. Biggs had basically been conning them, making the Alliance think that their weapons would tip the balance of power in the war. Gekido however didn't like leaving jobs half complete, he didn't approve of lying to customers or even lying in general. Despite the trouble Gekido often caused however, Biggs could see the good in him, he was honest to a fault and lost, without any real direction. The older man brushed his hands together as he leant forward.

"What's the first thing you remember?" he asked.

_I found him in Orb, sitting on the side of the road, bruised, battered and as thin as a stick. He seemed weighed down by gravity however and completely unaware of what he was. But as I watched I began to get a good idea of who he was at least._

"What do we have here?"

The ragged boy didn't look up; if he did he would have seen a purple haired man looking down at him. His clothing spoke of his noble upbringing, and his look of disdain spoke of how little he valued his fellow man. Yamato looked away from Yuna Roma Seiran, the heir of the esteemed family. He stopped however and looked at his daughter Kisagi, the eleven-year-old girl slipped out of his reach and ran over to the ragged boy. She took off her jacket and draped it over his shoulders. Yuna looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Why bother giving such a good jacket to a dog?" he asked.

"He's not a dog he's a person, someone entitled to the same rights as anyone else," Kisagi brushed the dust off of the boy's shoulders and began reaching into her bag.

"Don't feed it stupid girl, you'll never teach it the value of hard work," Yuna said.

"What did you graduate in Mr Seiran? Conniving or arrogance?" Kisagi asked, with the most innocent expression a girl her age could get. "I doubt either involve hard work."

_Ha, she got that one from her mother, too bad she thought she was serious. Or maybe she had been serious._

"Conniving, why you little…whose family is in line to serve as part of the parliament?" Yuna asked.

"Whose family actually does something for the people? Or is liked by the people? Although we don't get songs sung about us, how did your yours go? 'We hate the Seirans, we hate the Seirans, they're snakes, they're leeches, they'll rob you blind and stab you in the back, if you want a fair fight, or good deal, you won't get it from them, dread the day they come to power cause Orb will be fucked!"

_The song she did get from my wife, by complete accident of course._

Yuna grit his teeth together and grabbed the girl by her shoulder. Kisagi let out a yelp of pain as the man pulled her away from her charge.

"Let go of me," she said, kicking Yuna's shin.

A look of pure fury crossed Yuna's face as he pulled his arm back.

"You little bitch," he snarled.

The blow never came however, much to Yuna's confusion. He then thought about who was behind him and turned his head slowly, his look of anger shifting into one of fear. The boy he called dog was staring at him with rage burning in his eyes. Suddenly, the boy slammed his head into Yuna's nose, perfectly executing an attack that broke the Seiran's nose but left his skull intact. Yuna fell to the floor, as did the young man.

"My god, my god, he's some kind of freak," tears were running down Yuna's eyes as he crawled away.

"I don't see a freak," Yamato said, walking over to check both his daughter and her protector.

"Yamato, just how long were you standing there?" Yuna asked nervously.

"Long enough to know you had every intention of hitting my daughter, but I'm sure we can put this behind us, as in you not telling the authorities or your father, because I'll have to tell the authorities that you tried to hit my daughter, and of course I'll have to tell my wife too," the man explained, smiling casually.

A look of terror crossed Yuna's face as he got off the floor.

"This isn't over," he snarled before running away.

_We took the boy home with us, of course we did digging before we decided to keep him. He wasn't on any database, and his genetics test, it came back unconfirmed. Even the finest geneticists in the world couldn't figure out what the boy was, natural or coordinator? His hair was a natural grey colour, probably a genetic defect and he looked like someone born in space but hadn't gone through the conditioning necessary to develop muscles. And when he finally started talking we saw that he spoke English, German and a little Japanese. He knew the names of things, had a text book knowledge and understanding of human history and an anger of it. Why did the world change yet not change? He was lost in not just his identity but his spirit as well. He didn't know what to care for but by instinct he protected my daughter, that told me that he was capable of caring for someone other than himself. So I took him in, welcomed him as a son, fed him, pointed him in the direction of trainers and jobs. In time he became as strong as any coordinator and had begun proving his exceptional understanding of mechanics. We called him Gekido for rage, Jaeger for hunter, a form of irony really because of his lack of patience._

"My life is like a carefully erased book, I know some things, the name of objects and what they do, countries, history. But anything regarding a real life? Sometimes I have flashes of a person's life, a person whom had lived such a sad life but was happy for it. I wonder whether the memories are mine, or whether I even have memories to call my own," Gekido sighed and then slammed his fist into the ground. "I hate talking about stuff like this."

"I know, but maybe what you really want isn't here with some mercenary company Gekido, maybe it's out there or wherever your new family will go next," Biggs explained.

"Don't try to psycho analyse it Biggs, I'm an amnesiac not crazy," Gekido said.

"Evidence to the contrary, but my point is Gekido that no matter how happy or unhappy you are about it you still need to find out, because it's always going to be hanging over you, these flashes you get won't go away until you find out exactly who you are," the veteran stood up and reached into his pocket, removing a simple black leather book.

"What's this?" Gekido asked.

"You don't like talking about it so why don't you write about it, write your thoughts down, keep a diary, whichever one makes you feel better, or do it just in case," Biggs explained.

"Just in case what?"

"In case you lose the memories you're getting, in case you forget your best friend Kyusai and your lover Katrina," Biggs smirked as Gekido turned his head away.

"I'll never forget Kyusai, but who says it's important to remember Katrina?" the young man asked.

"You should never forget first loves kid, as of this moment kid you're fired, Yamato can probably point you in the direction of another job, I heard Orb was working on a mobile suit project maybe they could give you a test pilot job," Biggs explained.

"I hate Orb, besides I don't want to push a machine on a flight deck, I want to push it in the battlefield, I want to face my enemy and decide my fate," Gekido squeezed his hand into a fist.

"If it's a fight you want you could either head to the Plants and join ZAFT or join up with the Alliance, either way you'll be getting into the war, there's just one problem I have with your attitude, you've got a shot at a peaceful life why don't you take it?" Biggs asked.

"You could ask me that, but since I'm not an employee anymore I don't have any obligation to answer that," Gekido said as he began walking away. "And Biggs, thanks for the doodle pad," he smirked as Biggs sighed.

Gekido quickly walked to the locker room and began changing out of his flight suit. He stuffed the suit into his duffel bag, intending to take it with him as a parting gift. Then he began putting on his regular clothes, brown cargo trousers, a grey muscle shirt and a brown jacket with fur around the collar. He slammed the locker shut and pulled the duffel bag onto his shoulder.

"It's not like you had anything keeping you here," he muttered to himself.

He began walking away from the hanger, towards his bike parked outside of the building. Curiosity and need caused him to look into his bag and withdraw some of the only photos that had been taken of him (besides his ID photos). In both pictures he held the same pose, seeming to not want to be there, hands in his pockets and frown set. One was the picture of his 'family' the people who had taken him in. Running his hands through his hair was Yamato Kuzunagi, his adopted father; alongside him was Yisaka Kuzunagi, Yamato's wife and a very successful businesswoman. Then there were their children, Gekido's younger 'siblings', Kisagi at thirteen and Tachi at fifteen. Both physically took after their mother, but had inherited their father's keen mind. Though they already had the supposed advantage of being coordinators the pair were prodigy's in engineering, both had a bright future ahead of them, they were already at Heliopolis's technical college studying in the same group, a group that consisted of sixteen year olds.

"Can't just leave behind family, or friends," Gekido said as he looked at his second photo.

He was in a photo with a few of his friends from Sensou. One of those friends stood out in particular, he had his arm draped over Gekido's shoulder. Kyusai Deckard was an engineer and a coordinator too. He had dark green hair, red eyes and lightly tanned skin. He had also been a very good friend to Gekido, though he'd never admit it himself.

"But you can't just stay still either," he said, lowering his head as he put the photos back in his bag. 'You'll never find out who, or what you really are,' his final thoughts before he climbed onto his bike were of his true desires, those he kept to himself.

One could pretend not to be bothered by their troubles, like their lack of an identity or memories but these were important things. If half of a person's life was missing it was natural for them to want that part back no matter how bad it could be. Gekido was such a person, but he was also someone who lived in the moment, at that moment he had bonds, bonds he was considering walking away from.

_A young man driven by his anger and his need to find out who he really is. He may be a focus of this story, but his tale is not the only one being told, everyone's story is important, from the most important figures to the seemingly least important._

"You are cleared for launch."

"Miguel Aiman, GINN taking off."

Miguel braced himself as the G-forces pushed him deeper into his chair. He was a rarity amongst the GINNs flying out of the Vesalius. Whilst the others had green armour, Miguel's GINN, the Defrock was painted orange. Miguel looked towards Thanos's personal ship the Argos, it had been painted black just like all of the GINNs flying out of it. Other GINNs carried wires, being held by combat teams all dressed in flight suits. Oddly enough Le Creuscet had also launched in his white CGUE. He held the standard issue ZAFT recoilless rifle and looked at the Earth Alliance battleship with interest.

"If any of you needed any more proof of the Alliances involvement there it is, Mr Thanos will you do the honours?" the masked man asked.

Inside the Argos a red haired man sat at the captain's chair. He wore the white commander uniform of ZAFT, but it was a darker shade than Rau's. The man raised his hand and pointed towards the colony.

"All forces commence the attack, eliminate the enemies outside then secure the machines and all relevant data, I want a clean assault people in and out with limited civilian casualties," the red haired man spoke orders he expected all of his troops to obey.

Members of the black storm unit did so, Dagger Thanos however didn't have high expectations of Rau's inexperienced unit maintaining professionalism The Argos fired its main gun, sending an emerald beam flying straight into the Earth Alliance vessel.

"It begins," Rau smiled.

He swooped downwards, shooting any Mistrals that flew out of the damaged ship. The Mistrals were mobile armour units typically used for ship maintenance. Even though they had been retrofitted with weapons they were no match for the GINNs. The green mobile suits fired their rifles, pelting the tiny machines and breaking them apart. Miguel looked back at the battle as he opened one of the colony's access hatches.

"Not exactly a fair fight, then again who said war was fair?" Miguel sighed, ushering the ZAFT infiltration forces into the colony, before he too followed them inside.

Rau sliced a Mistral in half and widened his eyes, feeling an odd sensation in his head. He smirked as several blasts hit his escorts, blowing the GINNs to pieces. gun barrels attached to wires had surrounded Rau and a linear bolt flew towards him. The CGUE flipped over the blast and dodged the shots fired by the gun barrels.

"So it is you, Mu La Flaga," the masked man smiled before he flew forward.

His nemesis piloted an orange Moebius Zero, one of the last of its kind. The pilot of the machine, dressed in a purple flight suit narrowed his eyes at the CGUE as he felt an identical sensation to what Rau felt.

"Rau Le Creuscet," Mu La Flaga snarled as he and his rival clashed.

_A generation lived in ignorance of the war, always watching it through the eyes of a computer screen. Kira Yamato and his friends were no different, not even Cagalli Yula Athha, suspicious of what was going on at Heliopolis was completely immune to the soul crushing effects of the conflict. Hope and innocence can suffer in such an environment._

"Father I KNEW YOU WOULD BETRAY US ALL!"

_Even friendship can face trials that threaten to break them._

"Athrun!"

"K-Kira!"

_But sometimes, war will bring out the best in people. They will bring out something no one thought they were capable of._

"YAMATO!" Gekido yelled as he ran into the Kuzunagi residence.

He ran into each room, searching for his adopted family. When he saw that they weren't there he began calling them on his mobile.

"Pick up you son of a bitch," the youth snarled.

He let out a sigh of relief as someone came through.

"Gekido are you all right?" Yamato's concern was immediately on his adopted son.

"Forget about me what about you and the kids?" Gekido asked.

"We're at the technical college," Yamato said.

"Are you kidding? The fighting is worse over there, damn it I told you all to leave the colony, I didn't break my confidentiality agreement just for kicks you know," Gekido said.

He looked in the direction of the technical college. The fighting was particularly bad there. He could see GINNs shooting at artillery trucks, followed by grey machines of some kind fleeing the battle. Gekido's hands shook in anger as fire clouds rose from the buildings in the distance.

"Damn them," he growled. "The Alliance, ZAFT, these people are dying BECAUSE OF THEM!" he yelled.

"Gekido," Yamato whispered.

"Is that big brother, GEKIDO GET TO SAFETY NOW!" Tachi yelled into the phone.

Yamato kept his younger son walking down the stairs. He bit his lip as he considered his options.

"Gekido...get to my office, the results of all my work is there, please save it," he said.

The grey haired boy looked at the phone in anger. He hung up on his father and began walking to his bike. There was a brief moment when he considered getting to a shelter, then he remembered how important Yamato's research was. His primary field was renewable sources of energy, and there were some things Gekido cared about more than his own life.

"Damn it, should not be risking your life for this," he snarled as he started the engine.

He drove in a direction he knew a shelter would be. But then he swerved, performing a 180 turn and going in the opposite direction, to the facility Yamato went to every day for work.

"And there you go risking your life, DAMN IDIOT!" Gekido yelled at himself.

_Sadly conflict can be what advances humanity more than peace. Peace can bring out the worst in people, whilst war brings out the best. Funny isn't it, that the worst thing in humanity can actually do some good, surgery, nuclear power, transport, Gundam!_

Gekido narrowed his eyes as he approached the facility. There artillery trucks were engaging a squadron of GINNs, led by an orange GINN. Some of the security teams had gotten lucky and managed to bring a GINN or two down, but the trucks were ultimately squashed by the orange GINN. Gekido's focus was then drawn to the ZAFT commandoes firing on security forces, led by of all people Biggs.

"WE CAN LET THEM GET THROUGH!" the mercenary yelled, firing his rifle into the ZAFT forces.

Gekido let out a yell as he tipped his bike, causing it to slide across the floor, tripping a few of the ZAFT soldiers up. He then rushed at the two that didn't fall, grabbing on by his arm and kneeing him in the cut. Gekido grabbed the man's neck and used him as a human shield, blocking the shots fired by the other soldier. Then he grabbed the dead man and threw him at the shooter, using the body as a distraction to get in close. He kneed the man once, then twice and again until he was on his knees. Then swinging his foot around, Gekido savagely kicked the man across the face, breaking his neck. He ran and dived into the limited cover the security teams were using.

"Thanks kid, but it came a little late," Biggs grinned and then coughed out some blood.

Gekido widened his eyes, gripping the side Biggs had been shot. He carried the man into the nearby warehouse, placing him against a set of crates.

"What the hell was this all for?" Gekido asked.

"That thing," Biggs pointed his finger to the centre of the warehouse.

Gekido looked up at the object standing in the warehouse. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, a mobile suit but not like the ZAFT suits or the Earth Alliance units. He then looked at Biggs, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell is that thing, where we stealing information from the EA to make our own suits?" he asked.

"You're damned right we stole info, the same as Orb did, " Biggs said.

"What do you mean?" Gekido asked.

"Orb agreed to help the Atlantic Federation in completing their G-Weapon project, only so they could use what they gained from the research in their own mobile suit program the Astray project. We were using data too for our mobile suit project, but this machine is not a result of that, it is a result of Yamato's own research, or so he claims," the mercenary explained.

Gekido heard an explosion outside of the warehouse. He assumed correctly that the guards were dead, which meant he was running out of time.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here, ZAFT can have this thing for all I care," he said.

"NO, LET GO!" Biggs yelled, weakly elbowing Gekido in the chest.

"What the hell, why are you risking your life for this damn thing?" Gekido asked.

"That machine is the key to what humanity has been seeking, the secrets of the cosmic era, the power within the human genome and the ghosts in the machine, it links all of these things together, it is so much more than a mobile suit, so much more than a Gundam!"

"Gundam," Gekido repeated the name, as if in awe of it.

"True the type of mobile suit it is has a name, but the mobile suit itself, the individual still doesn't have a name, or a purpose, to not have either is like being empty, as empty as it is now, as empty as you feel," Biggs explained.

"Who says I'm empty?" Gekido asked.

"You do, every moment I spent talking with you, every time I saw you go into a fight, you yearn to know where you came from, to know why you only feel alive when you fight. For those whom are willing to see more than just an angry punk, you can have an effect on those people kid, the Gundam is ready kid you just have to climb in and start it up."

"You could've climbed into it anytime you wanted old man, if this thing is as good as you say then you could've used it to stop ZAFT," Gekido said.

"No I couldn't have," Biggs smirked as Gekido widened his eyes. "Don't be too hard on your dad...he believes...in you...as I..." the old mercenary's eyes drifted shut as he lowered his head.

"Old man, OLD MAN!" Gekido yelled.

He dropped the man's body, his hands shaking as he grit his teeth together. It was like a bomb had gone off in his heart, the flames of his rage grew, threatening to burn him from the inside if he didn't do something to calm those flames. The warehouse shook around him as he stood up, snarling as his eyes grew darker. Outside the colony, time seemed to stop for Mu and Rau, and the world grew darker. Both men looked towards the same place and saw a light blazing like fire. Another two felt the agony Gekido felt, Kira Yamato was no soldier yet he was inside a mobile suit and any minute now he would become the chosen pilot of the Strike.

"What is this feeling?" Kira wondered.

"What was that?" Murrue Ramias asked the boy.

"N-nothing, it's nothing," Kira said, but he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling.

Miguel Aiman looked at the Black Storm GINNs as they fired upon the warehouse. He wondered why the home base of a little known mercenary company had caught their attention. As the warehouse burned and began to fall apart Miguel turned away, dismissing it and everything else in the colony.

"There's no challenge here," he said.

"Aiman brace yourself, something's moving in there," one of the ZAFT pilots said.

The orange GINN turned, its single eye glowing as it raised its rifle. Something burst out of the warehouse, launching itself high into the air. Fire trailed off of its armour as it spun in midflight and came down towards the ground. It landed in a knelt position, its hands squeezed into fists, shaking as if matching the mood of the pilot. The machine stood up, raising its head. Miguel looked at the machine in shock, it was much like the G-Weapons Athrun and his class had been sent to retrieve. But at the same time it was different, its armour was genuinely grey, it didn't have something like phase shift armour protecting it. The machine didn't have the same armour design as the G-Weapons but had a head based on the design of a helmet and two eyes. Unlike the Strike it didn't have a 'mouth' design on the face plate or indeed any kind of marking. The machine had white and grey armour built together into a structure that was more unique and complicated than the structures of the G-Weapons. It had a red crystal shape on its chest and red highlights running up its legs and across its arms. The machine began to stand up, both the V symbol on the black area of its forehead (just above the V-fin) glowed yellow just like its eyes. Inside the machine, Gekido gripped the controls tightly, looking at the ZAFT forces with a glare.

"I didn't want this day to be boring like I sensed it would be, but this isn't what I had in mind, if you idiots want this Gundam, then YOU'LL HAVE TO WORK FOR IT!"

_I smile as it releases a light that can be seen by even those already in shelters. Kira's friends are in awe of the light the Gundam generates. The light of the Gundam Purpose!_

Next Chapter 2: They're called Gundams

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, I hope the length wasn't off putting, but I wanted to establish some history and Gekido before jumping into the main plot. The Gundam Purpose in terms of its look was based on the original concept of the Gundam Exia, nicknamed Pawn Gundam, if you thought the Gundams of 00 were a stretch from the look you were used to check out the original concepts. The design was still very Gundam but very different too, which was kind of a look I wanted to go for with the Purpose, unique but unassuming too like you don't expect much from it.<p>

Next time Miguel and Gekido clash as Kira is forced to pilot the Strike against three GINNs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam

Another long chapter, if this was anime my Renew rewrite could be considered OVA movies :)

This chapter we show off the abilities of the Purpose and some of the skills of the Gundam pilots. Also the introduction of one of the primary Antagonist OC suits the Massacre.

* * *

><p><span>Gundam Seed Purpose Renew<span>

Chapter 2: They're called Gundams

_There was a smile on my face that day. I felt optimistic because he was optimistic too. After all we had promised one another that we would meet again. Athrun...how could it come to this?_

"Gundam," Kira muttered the words he had seen on the Strike's activation screen.

Murrue Ramias understood the boy's awe. The G-Weapons all operated with the same computer system, utilising programs that formed the acronym G.U.N.D.A.M. which seemed to be as good a name as any for the machines. Her superiors however insisted on the name G-Weapons, not wanting the machines to be considered anything but weapons to use against the Coordinators, or in Murrue's eyes ZAFT. She gripped the controls tightly, her experience with piloting was very limited. In fact her experience in anything was limited. She was a reserve, had graduated top of her class in officer training but she was still a reserve, her main form of employment had been as a teacher. She looked at the brown haired boy and saw another one of her students, untouched by the effects of the war. Murrue activated the Strike's phase shift armour, turning the machine's dark grey armour white, blue and red. The ZAFT pilots however weren't impressed, a green GINN swung its sword down at the Strike. Murrue crossed the Strike's arms, blocking the GINN's sword, which grinded against the white machine's armour before deflecting back. The GINN stepped back and the pilot inside narrowed his eyes at the Earth Alliance machine.

"Already the Earth Alliance machines have something up on us," he said.

He looked to the Black GINN a few metres from his position. The machine was terrifying to the artillery truck teams, and deadly too. The pilot bought the GINN's foot down on the truck, soaking the armour in blood. Murrue grimaced slightly at the sight whilst Kira widened his eyes. For Murrue her experience with death had come from shooting far off targets, people who had been trying to kill her, there wasn't time to process your feelings about a person dying in a fire fight. From the safety of the Strike they could see every detail of the battle, every scorch mark, every blood stain, everybody. Murrue shook the fear off, moving the Strike towards the weapons trucks. She gasped as another black GINN suddenly appeared, landing near the container for the Strike's XM404 'Grand Slam' sword, a massive sword designed to cleave through mobile suits. The GINN blocking Murrue's path however was different from its brethren. As well as having the black armour common amongst those under Thanos's command its horn was split into three parts. Split horn GINNs were usually used by pilots of considerable experience and skill in the black Storm unit under Thanos, they weren't quite aces but they weren't far off.

"A little slow, either the pilot is inexperienced, or the machine's OS isn't any good," the pilot of the split horn smirked.

He slid his face plate down and lowered the mask covering his mouth, revealing a pale complexion common in pilots whom wore balaclavas with their flight suits. Those kind of soldiers were often called grunts, nameless soldiers unworthy of consideration. But those men who made up the bulk of the ZAFT forces weren't nameless, they each had stories. Despite their claims, officers and council members had little care for troops that weren't elite. The members of the Black Storm, though a top notch military unit didn't receive any of the benefits of the elite ZAFT units, they were treated like the grunts and that was on the insistence of their leader. Dagger Thanos was a man the split horn's pilot would follow to the death, because he didn't put himself above his soldiers, he remembered their names, the names of their family members. The split horn drew its sword and pointed its rifle at the Strike.

"If your OS system was good, you would probably be a decent challenge, I'm sorry natural but I will not allow you to claim an advantage. BRING DOWN THE LIGHTNING! THE BLACK STORM!" the pilot yelled.

"HOORAH!" his fellow pilots roared, relishing in the rush the battle cry of the black storm unit gave them.

The other two GINNs fired their rifles, belting the Strike with explosive rounds. Murrue and Kira felt every shockwave threatening to rip them from their places. Kira would have fallen on Murrue's waist if he hadn't been holding on to the Strike's chair. He cast his eyes over the view screen, seeing the flash of colours rush through one of the buildings. The green GINN rushed towards the Strike, hitting its shoulder with its sword. The force of the blow threw the Strike back, causing it to crash into a building.

"Damn it, watch it, there could be civilians in there," the pilot of the split horn said.

"So, they're just a bunch of naturals, besides they're acceptable losses," the green coat said.

"These people never asked for this battle, the Earth Alliance painted a target over them, we can at least try to hit the bulls eye," the other black storm pilot said as he aimed his rifle at the Strike.

Murrue cursed as the Strike shook from repeated rounds to its chest. The mobile suit was left imbedded in the wall, its arms touching what was left of the front of the building. She grit her teeth together as she fought against the controls and the strain the explosions put on the machine. Kira looked at the side view screen and saw the green GINN walk until it was standing next to the ruins of a building that was part of the technical college campus. The figures he saw hiding from the machine made him widen his eyes in shock and concern. He had only met with them earlier, he didn't know whether it was mere minutes or an hour but he had seen them.

_Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, Tachi and Kisagi, the friends I made when I came to Heliopolis. We were all so carefree a few moments ago, teasing one another about how behind we were on work and what girls we liked. Okay, they were all teasing me about how behind I was on work and the girl I liked. Everything was good, the closest thing we had to experiencing the war was the reports on the TV. We never thought it would reach the homeland let alone our colony, a neutral colony. Damn it, we didn't ask for this, we don't want this war, we don't to die!_

"Haro!"

Yamato looked at the green ball in his hands. He had come to the technical college for three things, to show his children and friends the invention he had made with the help of a boy from the Plants and another from the side colonies, to see professor Kato their teacher and an old friend of his from the days since he had left the organisation, and to speak with Cagalli Yula Athha and to put her suspicions concerning the G-Project to rest. His hope had been to assure Cagalli that Uzumi had no control over the actions of the Sahaku family. They had been the ones to collaborate Morgenroete's assistance in the Earth Alliance's G-Weapon project. However the project whilst against Orb's ideals would ultimately benefit the country in the end, for the Morgenroete had been assisting the alliance, but also stealing data to use in their own Astray project. The three Astray units would be secured by parties that would benefit Orb, Yamato believed that more than he believed he had been right in providing Orb and the alliance with the mobile suit frame data. He gave both parties frame blue prints that would serve as the basis of the G-Weapons and the Astray. In a sense he was responsible for the creation of the ideas of the mobile suits.

He believed that at the current course the war was going, ZAFT would begin to steadily push back the Earth alliance forces, forcing the alliance to turn to disastrous uses of the Cyclops system. The production of the G-Weapons would turn the tide in the war effort, thus leading to the Alliance being able to hold its own and due to superior numbers and supplies, gradually force back the ZAFT forces. With ZAFT no longer having the advantage, the 'organisation behind all' would be forced to reveal themselves and turn the tide back in their favour. They manipulated the war to begin in the first place, Yamato had opted to in his own small way manipulate the war until both forces were at a standstill. Once that had been achieved, once both forces were equally matched, the more reasonable leaders would agree to a compromise. Yamato had hoped to explain that to Cagalli, to turn her hatred away from her father, to convince her that he hadn't betrayed Orb's ideals at all.

But none of that had worked out, Kato was buried under rubble (Yamato was thankful the kids hadn't seen that), he never got to see Cagalli and Kira was nowhere to be found. The only comfort Yamato had was that his adopted son had found the Gundam. That and the girls had found Haro adorable. The green ball was bigger than the ones the boy in the Plants made and designed with the same ability to absorb information that the mechanic in the side colony's gave his Haro. In fact the Haro was an exact replica of that model, right down to its shade of green. Yamato held the machine tightly, its eyes blinking as it yelped.

"What are we going to do?" Kuzzey Buskirk asked.

The dark haired boy was a good kid and his kind nature couldn't cope with the violence he had suddenly been shown. In fact of all the children Yamato wanted to keep Kuzzey away from Kato's body the most, the sight of the Professor's arm poking out of the rubble would have driven him to hysterics.

"Why don't we try the way we came, it might offer some shelter," Tolle Koenig suggested.

"No good, we could get trapped or crushed," said Sai Argyle.

Tolle was Miriallia's boyfriend and the most light hearted person Yamato had met, he was a good counter to Kira's focused work ethic. Whilst Kira was always focused on going from one task to the next, Tolle would be the one to get everyone's mind off of the moment and on something one might consider less important. He would get people's minds off of their troubles and though he could be rash and act without thinking he was a loyal friend. Sai was similar, but more like Kira in the fact that he was a dedicated scholar, but still made time to hang out with his friends and write to the girl he liked.

"Head to light, head to light," Haro chanted.

"What's it talking about?" Sai asked, motioning to the little machine.

"I think its talking about that light we saw earlier, what was it anyway?" Kuzzey asked.

"The entire colony saw it, yet the fighting still goes on," Miriallia said.

"It's okay, we'll make it through this," Tolle said.

Suddenly, a shell landed right beside their hiding spot. The teens looked up and saw one of the GINN's, firing its rifle at the Strike. It continued firing the weapon, blindly disregarding the fact that the empty shells were hitting the college.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Yamato yelled.

He pushed Tachi and Kisagi forward, ushering the group on. They ran out of cover, underneath the GINN's legs. Tolle grabbed Kuzzey's shoulders and pulled him out of the landing zone of a shell. The group ran away from the mobile suit and ducked as bullets flew wildly past the GINN.

"What the hell, hasn't this pilot heard of aiming?"

"Most mobile suits use complicated, one could argue too complicated computer systems that don't match the individual reaction time of the pilot. The pilot clearly no control over the machine because of the operating system," Yamato explained.

"Dad now isn't the time for a lesson," Tachi said.

"I'm just..."

"JUST RUN!"

Yamato yelped as a dust cloud appeared behind him. It was a sound the Haro shared as it flew out of Yamato's arms and into Miriallia's.

"Oh Haro, any other situation and I would hug you," the girl said.

"LOOK!" Sai pointed to a nearby jeep.

"We can use that to get away," Kuzzey said, eagerly running towards the vehicle.

"That's a Sensou issued jeep, but why is it out here?" Tachi wondered.

"What's Sensou?" Tolle asked.

"They're a private security provider, our brother works for them," Kisagi said.

"Your brother's a mercenary?" Miriallia asked.

"Well if you want to get technical about it yeah."

"KUZZEY WAIT GET AWAY FROM IT!" Yamato yelled.

"What, but it's our way out of here," Kuzzey said.

The coordinator ran at the boy, lifting him on his shoulder and turning away from the jeep. He ran as fast as he could as more bullets flew in their direction. Missiles flew from beyond the warehouse the jeep had been hid beside. Artillery trucks rolled out of the warehouse, followed by a tank. The crew inside the tank each occupied a station, one pilot, two navigators and a gunner.

"Locking onto target, preparing rail gun," the gunner said.

The barrel of the tank's cannon expanded and energy coursed up the barrel.

"TAKE THIS COORDINATOR SCUM!" the gunner yelled.

A blast flew from the cannon, sparking yellow with energy. Its target however swerved to the right and the round slammed into the technical college, bringing the building the building down completely. The GINN swung around, firing its rifle and taking out the line of Earth Alliance vehicles. The jeep the group had been beside was caught in the crossfire and blew up, landing just inches from where Yamato and Kuzzey stood.

"That was close," Yamato breathed a sigh of relief as Kuzzey shivered in fear.

"So much for the EA fighting back," the GINN pilot smirked.

He turned to the Strike as the black storm GINN bought it to the ground. The GINN raised its sword, and then bought it down on the strike again. It grinded against the Strike's phase shift armour, sending sparks spreading across the ground.

"Is that it, is that all the resistance that it can offer?" the pilot of the split horn raised his mask over his mouth and narrowed his eyes at the machine.

He drew his sword and stabbed it into the Strike's chest, or at least tried drilling it through the phase shift armour.

"Die as helpless as the colonists YOU PUT IN THIS SITUATION!"

_Can't let my friends die, CANT DIE!_

Suddenly, the Strike grabbed the blades of the GINN's and pushed them both back. It jumped to its feet, shaking the very ground as it assumed a fighting position. The pilot of the split horn noticed the sudden change in stance and correctly assumed that the pilot had created a new OS. Inside the Strike, Murrue looked at Kira in shock. The boy had just taken command, insulting the OS and then began writing a new operating system. He had worked at a rate faster than Murrue had ever seen before, to the point where it would have seemed to be random typing. Murrue however could see that not only had the boy altered the Strike's operating system, but was piloting the machine with greater skill than she had.

'Cant risk hitting any of the shelters or my friends with the CIW's,' Kira thought as he cycled through the weapons.

Pockets on the Strike's hip armour opened and a pair of knives shot out. Kira flawlessly grabbed the 'armour schneider' blades and held them in reverse style grips. He blocked the swords of the black storm GINN's and shoved both back. Both machines activated their thrusters, recovering quickly from the counter and circling around the Strike. Kira kept up his defence, preparing himself for their attack. Murrue looked towards the green GINN and gasped as it flew at the Strike. Kira saw the GINN at the last second, his attention had been on the black GINNs. The green one had used the distraction they created and flew through them as they passed the Strike from other side.

"MY TURN!" the pilot yelled.

The Strike adjusted the grip on its knives and crossed the blades together. It effectively caught the GINN's sword. The ZAFT pilot widened his eyes as the Strike snapped his sword in two.

"What the hell, it became a badass all of a sudden, who the hell's piloting it?"

"GET BACK YOU IDIOT!" the split horn pilot yelled.

Kira let out a yell as he thrust his left knife, hitting the GINN's shoulder. The blade sunk through the armour, severing the connection cables, causing the GINN's right arm to go limp. Then Kira followed up with his right blade, dragging it across the GINN's chest.

"What the hell? Why didn't he just stab me?" the pilot wondered.

"He's green," the black storm pilot said.

"You have to aim for the cockpit or the power source," Murrue said.

"If I hit the power source it..." Kira screamed as the split horn tackled him.

Murrue struck her head hard as the Strike crashed down. She fell onto Kira's lap, falling unconscious. The boy looked from the dazed woman to the machines he knew would kill him.

_I can't let my friends die and I can't die either. I don't want to kill but I don't want the people in front of me to die too._

The black GINN fired its rifle as it ran at the Strike, raising the sword over its shoulder. Kira nestled Murrue on a spot beside the pilot's chair and turned to the black GINN. The targeting circle locked onto the mobile suit and Kira pulled the trigger, firing a flurry into the GINN's chest. The bullets tore through the machine's armour, ripping open the cockpit and cutting apart the soldier inside. Kira immediately turned away, not wanting to look at the corpse. He activated the Strike's thrusters and rushed towards the damaged GINN. Both coordinator youths yelled as they fired their weapons. Rounds hit the Strike, depleting its battery, and the bullets from the Strike's machine guns cut at the GINN's armour. The GINN's right arm fell off and another shot slammed into its head.

"The main camera," the pilot grit his teeth together as his screen flickered.

A blade ripped through the cockpit, and the pilot let out a yell of excruciating pain as the blade tore through his side. He struggled just to breath, blood gushing from his mouth and onto his helmet's visor. The man couldn't even scream as the Strike stabbed the GINN again, this time hitting the pilot's chest. Kira withdrew the blade and gagged at the sight of the blood. The reality had already begun to consume him and fill him with guilt.

_Oh god, I killed him, why did this have to happen? Why did I have to get involved like this? Oh god, oh god, please let this be a bad dream. It has to be, Athrun doesn't believe in fighting, Orb is neutral too. This is all impossible, it can't be real._

"First kill huh?"

Kira turned and widened his eyes, the Strike was looking into the barrel of a bazooka. The split horn fired the bazooka, blowing open the barrel but sending the Strike slamming front first into the ground.

"That pause, it wasn't very brief, you're processing what you've just done haven't you?" Kira heard the man's voice echo on the radio, the man had hacked his frequency. "It's a bad time to do it in the middle of a battle, especially when your opponent is a mobile suit. People die when you hesitate, just like people die when we follow orders, but there is a reason, a higher purpose behind these orders. Maybe you're sorry the fighting came to this colony as I am sorry to have attacked it, my people are as responsible for this chaos and death as yours are. I will never allow a weapon like this to be used against my homeland!"

The split horn slammed its foot into the Strike's wrist and raised its sword into a stabbing position. Kira looked at the Strike's battery, he didn't have enough battery to survive another assault and this time the split horn was ready to kill him. He yelled as the GINN's bought its sword down.

* * *

><p>As the Strike was engaging the GINNs, another battle was going on. The light that had caught the eye of so many had gone dark. The fire blazing behind the Gundam gave it a very dark look, enhanced by its glowing eyes. Gekido looked from one opponent to the next, analysing each enemy whilst occasionally being drawn to the orange GINN. Rounds suddenly flew towards him. He span the Gundam on the spot, ducking as if avoiding a punch. The ZAFT pilots widened their eyes as the Gundam jumped to the side. Particles flew out of its back as it slid across the ground, dragging its hands through the dirt. It had landed in the pose runners would take at the start of the track. Gekido pushed the controls forward and shifted the pedals on his feet. In turn the Gundam ran forward, bringing chunks of dirt and debris up with it as it stampeded towards the nearest and brightest GINN.<p>

"He's fast," Miguel noted as he fired his rifle.

The rounds struck the Gundam's chest, causing it to stumble slightly. Gekido sidestepped, avoiding several bullets coming at him from the left. Then he ran forward, leaping to the left, and then the right to avoid Miguel's gunfire. The orange GINN backed away, adjusting its aim to for a better chance of hitting the white and grey behemoth. It swung its arm forward, grabbing the GINN's rifle.

"AIMAN!" the other GINN pilots yelled.

Miguel was fine, but shocked by the Gundam's actions. It held the rifle, raising the barrel to the sky. The machine's arms shook and for a moment Miguel felt as if the machine was staring at his. He narrowed his eyes as he heard a snarl across the radio.

"Clever ZAFT, you came all the way out here to stop the Alliance building its weapons, one step closer to winning the war...bravo good guys," the voice sounded like it came from someone as old as Miguel, and clearly very angry.

"Good guys?" confusion was clear in Miguel's return transmission.

Gekido closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a deep breath. He thought it would relieve his anger to stop for just a single moment. But it didn't, his anger only intensified, much like the flames that had consumed where the Gundam once resided. Those flames spread through the grass, blowing up nearby vehicles, the smoke darkened the area. But every pilot could see their target as it eyes were like the flames.

"YOU BASTARDS JUST HAD TO TAKE THE BAIT DIDN'T YOU!" Gekido yelled.

Miguel widened his eyes as the Gundam crushed the barrel of his rifle. The Gundam threw the damaged weapon aside and threw a punch at the GINN. Miguel stepped back again and again, using his arms as shields to block the punches. Each punch caused damage to appear on the monitors for the limbs, and each punch was accentuated by the Gundam pilot's words.

"'We're justified' you tell yourselves, when the truth is you're as bad as the Alliance, the fact that they came here shows winning was more important than the lives they'd destroy coming here, just like you didn't care about the people caught in the crossfire! 'The Earth Alliance made this place a target' but YOU'RE THE ONES SHOOTING AT IT!" Gekido roared as he continued to punch the GINN.

Miguel drew his sword and thrust it at the Gundam. The blade grinded against the armour, scratching it only slightly before the machine stepped to the side and then shoved Miguel back.

"'Pure blue world', 'independence for the Plants', 'justice for Junius seven', 'protect the Earth', big words but all just talk, political bullshit given out by politicians, bullshit you've swallowed."

"Oh yeah, and what are you doing here huh?" Miguel retorted.

He swung his sword, catching it on the Gundam's wrist. It seemed as if both pilots were glaring at one another as their machine's heads slammed together.

"I'm not with the Alliance numb nuts," Gekido said.

"What? Then you must be a dog of war," Miguel snarled.

"Mercenary, nomads, I don't care what you call me!"

Gekido slammed his fist into the GINNs' shoulder. Miguel stepped back and swung around, striking the Gundam's wrists with his shield. They deflected the blade, but Miguel followed up with his own fist, hitting the Gundam's face.

"I don't care about the EA and its hypocritical bullshit," Gekido head butted the GINN, disrupting its main camera.

Miguel bought up his sword, turning it onto its flat side as the Gundam threw its fist forward. The Gundam punched the blade and then pulled its fist back for another strike.

"I don't care about ZAFT and its self righteous sense of justice," Gekido snarled.

The Gundam's knuckles began to glow red and a booster ignited on its elbow, increasing the speed of the punch.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gekido yelled.

The Gundam slammed its fist into the GINN's blade, bending it. Miguel saw what was going to happen and dashed backwards, letting go of his sword. The blade snapped in two, the hilt bounced upon landing and the blade imbedded itself on the ground. Time seemed to slow for the two pilots as their machines looked at one another. Both youths, both angry with one another glared without even looking at each other. The glow in the Gundam's armour had faded, but the eyes were still blazing.

"Right now I'm just a man fighting for his life, about as innocent as you Crossbones," Gekido said.

"Clever," Miguel muttered, knowing it was a reference to the symbol on the GINN's shoulder.

"Hey Aiman, I hope you aren't planning on taking that thing on with your bare hands," one of the other GINN pilots said.

"You don't have anything left Miguel, leave him to us," said another pilot.

"I'm not done yet," Miguel said.

"You are, report back to the Vesalius and tell them the situation, if we're not back in two hours the commanders will know what response is necessary to take out these machines," the leader of the squadron explained.

The Gundam began walking into the middle of the GINN squadron, turning its head to face each one. Gekido counted the enemies, one on his left, two behind him and three were in front of him. He looked towards the orange GINN, noting its hesitation in retreating. As the GINN's began targeting him he searched the cockpit, scanning the controls and their functions. He pushed a button on his left control stick and bought up a holographic interface. It showed weapons and gauges for the energy being regulated to those weapons. His interest was in ranged combat at the moment, but he knew he couldn't rely on the Gundam's fists forever. Once he had two primary weapons logged he focused on the GINNs. Reason had overcome Miguel's pride. He saw quite clearly that he didn't have the weapons to match the Gundam.

"I'd say I'm looking forward to seeing you again, but we won't see each other again," Miguel smirked as he began floating off of the ground.

Suddenly, the Gundam raised its arms and yellow blasts flew from its wrists. The projectiles hit the two GINN's either side of the squad leader, causing him and Miguel to widen their eyes. Both GINN's sparked before falling to the ground. But Gekido didn't stop there, he fired two more blasts, hitting the GINNs again, then again before finally piercing through their cockpits. The resulting explosions consumed the leading GINN in fire and smoke.

"So much for the best of the best," Gekido muttered.

"Bastard," Miguel snarled.

He turned and began flying away as the other GINNs engaged the Gundam. Gekido raised the Gundam's arm, using it to block the sword of the GINN. The Gundam barged into the ZAFT suit, then swung its arm around and fired at the other GINNs. Two dodged and the third took a shot to its shoulder. The sword wielding GINN swung at the Gundam again, only for the machine to flip back. Gekido held his controls tightly, keeping a perfect balance as his mobile suit flipped in midair. The move astonished his enemies, establishing the manoeuvrability of the Gundam. Once Gekido landed he activated the secondary weapon of the Gundam. The ZAFT pilots widened their eyes as red blades ignited from the Gundam's wrists.

"Beam swords," the leader gasped.

"NO SHIT!" Gekido yelled as he rushed forward.

The man raised his sword, only for the Gundam to cut it apart. Gekido swung his arm, beheading the GINN first. Then he plunged his left wrist sabre through the GINN's torso. He pulled the sabre out of empty machine, leaving it to fall to the floor as he turned to the other three GINNs. The explosion of the fallen GINN darkened the Gundam, intimidating the other ZAFT pilots beyond what they thought capable.

"DAMN NATURAL!" one of the pilots yelled, firing his rifle at its full rate.

The spray of bullets pushed the Gundam back slightly, scratching its armour. But that was the limit of the damage they could do. Gekido activated his thrusters and lunged forward. He thrust his sabres through the chests of the first two GINNs and glared at the other as it took to the sky. He immediately deactivated his blades and took to the sky, pursuing the fleeing GINN.

"NOT SO FAST!" Gekido roared.

"NO, GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" the ZAFT pilot hysterically fired his rifle at the Gundam.

The machine swerved from left to right, easily dodging the rounds. Out of desperation the GINN threw its rifle and drew its sword. Gekido avoided the rifle and flew around the GINN. He grabbed its left wing and pushed his knee against its back. The GINN's armour began to creak as the Gundam pulled. A rocket ignited on the Gundam's knee, burning the GINN's armour and pushing the Gundam further back. It ripped the GINN's wing off, but the Gekido didn't stop there. He grabbed the horn of the GINN and pushed his feet against its back. The GINN tried keeping itself off the ground with its remaining thrusters, but its damage, along with the Gundam's weight wasn't enough.

"Gravity handles the rest," Gekido muttered.

The ZAFT pilot screamed as his suit impacted with the ground, bending and crushing the hatch for the cockpit. A beam pierced through the GINN's head, blinding it, leaving the pilot to imagine what kind of death Gekido would give him.

"Quit your crying in there, I'm not going to kill you," Gekido said.

"What are you planning to do then?" the pilot asked.

"I need information, which is pretty much the only thing you're good for right now, who's in charge of the operation?"

"It's a joint operation, I'm part of the black storm unit," the pilot said.

"Bull shit, the black storm has some of the greatest warriors in the Earth sphere, you're barely out of pilot school."

"Thanos's personal guard was transferred, he's leading a new force consisting of some of the best graduates from the academy."

"The standards must be low if you idiots are considered the best. How many ships and what kind of equipment did they bring?"

"There are three ships, a Laurasia class the Gamow, and two Nazca class ships, the Vesalius and the Argos."

"Zellman, Ades and Le Creuset and Thanos, all pretty capable commanders but no significant forces for an operation this important. This was a rush job wasn't it, your commanders don't have official authorisation from the Plants do they? Oh it doesn't matter, if its Le Creuset I assume he'll utilise heavy equipment for a siege, Thanos tends to be close quarters and Zellman will just follow the lead of whatever plan assures victory. All right idiot you've given me everything I need, I'm done with you," Gekido explained as he began walking away from the fallen GINN.

"Wait, the hatch, I can't open it, you can't just leave me here," the pilot said.

"Send out an SOS, your forces will probably respond, once they've picked you up they'll cut you out of there," Gekido didn't even look back at the GINN as he activated the Gundam's thrusters.

Rocket boosters on the Gundam's back, legs, feet and elbows ignited and particles emanated from the secondary propulsion unit on its back. The Gundam was capable of flight without the use of a secondary pack. That was something Gekido liked in particular. Even with so many having lost their homes, there was one person in the colony who could be happy over something as simple as flying. Gekido pulled off a flip in midair and positioned the Gundam to look up at the ceiling of the colony. It had an artificial environment to mimic the blue skies and clouds most probably found beautiful. Gekido on the other hand imagined the machines behind those artificial environments, the air vents, the generators to provide 'Earth like' gravity and other life support systems. He imagined beyond those machines, pictured the thrusters that kept the colony in a controlled orbit, the satellite pylons picking up transmissions, the sensors looking out for debris. Beyond those he saw the scrapped Earth Alliance ships and the ZAFT warships that had destroyed them.

"Can't exactly get far on my own, and I don't feel like giving myself to ZAFT free of charge, what could I do?" Gekido wondered.

"Perhaps you would like me to make a suggestion," a voice echoed through the cockpit.

Gekido paused for a moment before smirking.

"Sorry god we got tired of waiting," he said.

"There is little time for humour pilot, the nameless unit must not fall into anyone's hands, you have already killed ZAFT pilots, until you can reach a resolution of your differences it is logical that you side with the Earth Alliance for now."

The voice was cold but carried its own personality, unlike a computerised voice. Gekido looked at his main screen and saw what was probably the avatar of the artificial intelligence. It was a Kanji symbol, a simple kanji symbol that glowed whenever the AI spoke. The simplest translation for the symbol was wisdom.

"Who are you?" Gekido asked.

"The correct term is what, there is no intelligent acronym for my name but my voice, personality and intellect is based on a colleague of your adopted father Yamato Kuzunagi," the AI explained.

"I'll just call you Biggs then how about that?"

"That would be acceptable as both myself and this machine have no names."

"Why weren't you given names?" Gekido asked.

"I cannot say, I was simply made aware that I and this machine would be given names. I am also aware of the purpose of this machine though at present I am limited in what information I can share, limits have been placed on my knowledge and independence by the creator Yamato Kuzunagi, your adopted father I believe," Biggs explained.

"What function do you serve, other than to sound intelligence and to be an annoyance?"

"I am to inform you of weapons as well as the limits of this machine, I cannot control the machine but I can process data and assist the machine in adapting to its environment. My presence makes the machine's adaption speed instantaneous, without me it would take the machine sixty seconds to adapt to changes in environment. Also if you are to allow this machine to be captured, or are killed I will trigger a self destruct sequence within this machine."

"Why?" Gekido narrowed his eyes at the avatar.

"Because you are the chosen pilot, Yamato Kuzunagi made that abundantly clear, if you are to sell this machine or it falls into the hands of ZAFT or the Earth Alliance then I am to overload the machine's Arc generator," Biggs explained.

"Arc? Did he finish the Arc system?" Gekido asked.

"Unknown, sensors indicate there are still Earth Alliance forces in the area!"

"Hey you didn't answer my question."

"Because I don't know the answer," Biggs said, a bit too defensively for a computer.

That made Gekido blink in confusion. He then changed the position of the Gundam so that it was looking down at the city. He saw the smoke and ruins of the technical college and the GINN and the Strike.

"GAT-X105 Strike, general purpose machine developed to utilise Striker packs," Biggs said.

"No need for a running commentary Biggs, better deal with the GINN, then get answers from the EA pilot," Gekido explained.

He swooped downwards, aiming his wrist vulcans at the GINN.

* * *

><p><em>I thought that I was going to die, every thought I had was filled with dread. I thought that I'd never get to see Athrun again, that I never see my friends safe. Strangely at the time my last thought had been about Flay, her hair, her beautiful face, how I never really took the time to talk to her properly. Then something happened that meant I lived and not that GINN pilot, that GINN pilot who had a name, a family, a love of his own.<em>

Time seemed to slow down for Kira as he watched several beams cut through the GINN's armour. The split horn fell back, crushing the college completely.

"JASON!"

_That was the last thing the pilot said before he died. Was it the name of a brother, a son, or a lover? I don't know the answer but later on looking back at that man's last moment I realised something. There is a story behind every soldier, they're all just like us really. Beyond coordinator or natural we're all alike, we have family and loved ones, people we want to survive to go back to._

Shaken by the ordeal, it took all of Kira's effort to stand the Strike up. He looked up at the white and grey Gundam, hovering above the ground. The particles it gave off formed a subtle silhouette, a pair of wings blazing behind the machine. Then the light stopped and the Gundam landed, looking towards the Strike and then towards the technical college survivor.

_That light, when people saw it emotions were invoked within them. Wonder, terror, I felt...sadness when I saw it. Was it the pilot or the machine itself? Don't laugh, the idea isn't so farfetched. There was something, strange about that machine, the Gundam._

The hatch of the Gundam opened and a grey haired boy looked out.

"I'm not with the Alliance or ZAFT, that doesn't mean we have to be enemies at this moment. We both need help, so do those civilians down there and we can all help each other, so step out of your machine so we can negotiate terms face to face, on even ground," as he spoke, the boy threw a hand cannon to the ground, a sign of disarmament.

Kira immediately opened the Strike's hatch, supporting the EA officer's head as he looked out.

"Please, I need help, this woman took a shot to the shoulder," he explained.

The grey haired pilot nodded his head and stepped back into his machine. It took on a crouched position, mirroring the Strike's position. Kira noticed the pilot put the hand cannon in his pocket.

"GEKIDO!"

Kira and the pilot looked towards the technical college survivors. Tachi and Kisagi were running towards the pilot, the Haro bouncing beside them. The brown haired coordinator looked at the pilot in astonishment. His younger friends always spoke of their older brother, how fearless he was and how kind. What he did shocked Kira and his friends. He batted the Haro aside, sending it flying into Tachi's face. Then he grabbed both coordinators by the collar of their shirts and lifted them up.

"WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU TWO IN SHELTERS!" he yelled.

"Itai! Nii-sama," Tachi rubbed the red area of his face.

"Don't call me that," Gekido growled.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kisagi screamed.

She tried to reach out and hug him, but he threw her to the ground.

"ENOUGH! You should have kept yourselves safe, why didn't you get to shelters as soon as you could?" Gekido asked.

"That's my fault Gekido," Yamato said.

The man stood with a more serious expression than what Kira had seen from him in the past. Normally he was a cheerful, almost naively happy man who always had a smile on his face and seemed enthusiastic about most things. What Kira saw in the man now was a scolding father, or at least an attempt to seem scolding. Gekido on the other hand was defiant, his gaze was as firm and fierce as Yamato's.

"Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, please help Kira treat Miss Ramias, Kisagi there's a med pack in Gekido's mobile suit, ask the AI for help finding it, Gekido and I need to talk," Yamato explained.

"Yes sir," Sai nodded.

Kira couldn't bring himself to look at his friends as they helped him get the officer, Miss Ramias out of the Strike. Kisagi quickly returned with a med kit whilst Tachi joined the other boy's in looking at the Gundams.

"That AI in Gekido's suit was very helpful, if I was delayed it was because he was telling me how to treat the wound," Tachi smiled as she ripped open Ramias's sleeve.

"It looks like it didn't hit the bone but," Miriallia recoiled slightly, looking at the wound in its gory detail. "Good, the bullet went straight through," she removed her hand from her nose and took out some disinfectant.

"Gekido told me there are four things about shoulder wounds you need to remember, one: they hurt a lot, two: they can bleed a lot, but three they are pretty easy to patch up by yourself so long as a bone hasn't been hit and four, they hurt a lot," Kisagi explained.

"It doesn't seem like she's in pain," Kira said.

Kisagi and Miriallia smirked slightly as Murrue winced. It put Kira's statement in the dust as he watched the woman gasp, awakening from unconsciousness.

"It's okay, there's no damage to the nerves that we can tell," Kisagi said as she wrapped the bandages around the woman's shoulder.

Tachi looked up at Gekido's Gundam in wonder, he attempted to get onto the machine. But a quick look from Gekido diverted him to the Strike. Tolle was already in the machine, holding the controls with Kuzzey beside him.

"I think you guys should get out of there," Sai said.

"I wonder why it turned grey," Kuzzey said.

"Maybe its cause it's out of juice," Tolle suggested.

"Maybe you need to talk louder Sai," Tachi grinned.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!"

A shot echoed in the air and a bullet bounced off of the Strike's chest. The four boys looked to where the shot came from, raising their hands up on instinct. Kira, Miriallia and Kisagi backed away from their patient as she got off the floor, pointing her gun at the boys.

"Get off of that machine now," she said sternly.

"Wait, they're the ones that helped me get you out of that thing," Kira said.

The woman turned to Kira, pointing her gun at him and keeping her stern expression. She waved the gun, pointing it towards a space a few inches away from the Strike. Realising just how serious she was, Kira and his friends followed her lead. Gekido on the other hand had ignored the whole situation, he had been carrying on his conversation with Yamato at the time. The Earth Alliance officer cautiously turned to the pair, looking between the kids and the two men talking to one another.

_Her name is Murrue Ramias, and believe it or not she quickly became one of my closest friends, almost like an older sister. Gekido Jaeger however, took longer than Murrue for me to ease my fear of him. That look in his eyes, I don't think I'd ever seen anyone so angry before. What Gekido did though shocked me to the core._

"YOU BASTARD!" Gekido suddenly roared.

He kneed Yamato in the chest, bringing him to his knees. Then he raised his cannon, pushing the barrel against the man's head

"NII-SAMA!

"YAMATE KUDASAI!"

Even the cries of his siblings didn't stop him from threatening their father.

"Put the gun down NOW!" the EA officer yelled.

"BACK OFF BOOBS!" Gekido yelled.

The nickname made the woman blush before she narrowed her eyes and glared at Gekido.

"Maybe we should exchange names, just so you won't call me something so inappropriate again," the woman said.

"Sexist yeah, inappropriate no, I'd say it was right on the...well you know," Gekido huffed, still keeping his gun to Yamato's head.

"That's Yamato Kuzunagi, he's an Earth Alliance advisor, I'm ordering you to let him go."

"Yeah, I'm still not getting a name from you lady," Gekido said.

"Lady now," she muttered, gritting her teeth together. "I'm lieutenant Murrue Ramias of the Atlantic Federation, assigned as commander of this facility, kids tell me your names now!"

The Heliopolis students all looked between Murrue and Gekido. So far they didn't know who to trust, but looking at Gekido told them all they needed to know. Whatever Yamato told him had angered him, to the point where it looked like he actually was going to shoot him and Murrue. The brown haired woman however was keeping her cool, even with her wounded arm. One by one Kira and his friends told her who they were, Tachi and Kisagi however seemed too shocked to saw anything.

"Those are my children Murrue-san," Yamato said.

"You don't talk until I tell you to you piece of shit, how could you do it? How could you put them in danger like this?" Gekido asked.

Kira and Murrue both looked at the exchange, dropping their guards slightly. They both saw that there was more to the confrontation than Gekido's anger. Murrue kept her gun raised as she stepped around Gekido, looking at the new Gundam only briefly. Gekido's knuckles had gone white from gripping his gun so tightly. He was grinding his teeth together, his finger loomed over the trigger but Yamato seemed to offer no resistance. On the contrary, Yamato seemed eerily calm and it was a side of him the Heliopolis students hadn't seen before, a side that disturbed them greatly.

"I had to keep my research safe, in the event I was taken ZAFT and the Earth Alliance wouldn't be able to steal my research because they lacked the two other biometrics required to access the database," Yamato explained.

"Your research, tell me, where you hoping that you'd get to your computer first, or that the only means of accessing your data would be lost when the rubble came down on you all?" Gekido asked.

"The first was my hope, the second was...also a hope."

The meaning of Yamato's statement wasn't lost on the siblings. Kira could see how ashamed of the man they were, yet he could also see the deep love they had for their father. Gekido on the other hand pushed his gun deeper against Yamato's skull.

"You're insane," he said.

"Drop the gun now young man, it's my unfortunate duty to inform you people that I cannot permit any of you to leave," Murrue said.

Gekido narrowed his eyes at the woman and grinned.

"Typical Earth Alliance officer graduates, all theory, no instinct, all books, no common sense. These are civilians, kids, are they all you can handle lieutenant?" he asked.

"Despite the circumstances, the fact is you have all witnessed a classified military project. Until I am able to notify the proper authorities who will then determine how the situation is to be handled I am afraid you will all have to remain with me at all times," she explained.

Gekido raised his eyebrows in frustration whilst the Heliopolis children began speaking protests.

"In case you haven't noticed we're citizens of Orb so we're neutral, we have nothing to do with the military or your war," Sai said.

"What were the Earth forces doing here in the first place?" Tolle asked.

"Enough," Murrue said, silencing the protests. "Look around you, can you really distance yourself from the situation and say that you're neutral? The fact of the matter is the Earth Alliance's greatest military secret was here and you've seen it, I cannot permit any of you to leave with this knowledge so it's just something you'll have to deal with," she explained.

Gekido let out a laugh as he pushed Yamato to the ground, putting his pistol in his pocket. Murrue kept aiming her pistol at him, standing her ground as he took a step closer.

"Wow, that's either idiocy or denial, is it your way of hiding the fact that you need our help and are lost without us?" Gekido asked. "Or maybe you're too stupid to see that ZAFT already got its hands on your precious prototypes, the secret is already out Lieutenant, there's no point in protecting something you've lost. The only option you have right now is to link up with any survivors from the Earth Alliance, get the Strike to your nearest headquarters and use what you've got left to build your mobile suits, a bunch of teenagers aren't going to threaten your plan but they want to get out of here as much as you do, isn't that right?"

"Right, the other shelters are probably cut off or full, if it's between trusting the people who attacked our home and the alliance we'll go with the alliance," Tolle explained.

"Glad you all saw reason," Gekido said as he turned away.

"Wait aren't you going to help us?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah after all that talk of survival," Sai said.

"I am going to be helping, my Gundam Purpose and I will stand guard, consider that service free of charge," the young man climbed into the cockpit of the suit, settling on his chair.

"What do you mean charge?" Murrue asked

"You're a smart woman Ramias, figure it out," Gekido mockingly saluted the woman as the Gundam's cockpit closed.

The Heliopolis students turned away from the machine, only to look back as the cockpit opened.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Gekido yelled.

A green ball flew past Murrue, slamming into Tolle's face. The ball bounced into Miriallia's arms as her boyfriend fell to the floor.

"Haro, Geki not nice, Geki not nice," the little robot said.

Gekido removed his coat and put it over his seat. He also took bullets from the pockets and began inserting them into the chamber of his gun.

"Curious, you assaulted the creator with an unloaded gun," Biggs said.

"I wanted to know why he didn't get to a shelter immediately, why there was a delay, turns out he was keeping more data for this suit in Kato's office," Gekido explained.

To prove his statement he removed what Yamato had slipped into his pocket during the 'assault'. It was a flash drive that Gekido was certain contained whatever data Yamato didn't keep in his house. Gekido took his laptop out of his bag, it was small, almost as small as any hand held or twenty first century I-pad. After starting it up he inserted the flash drive.

"He keeps certain pieces of data within special locked devices, they only open when Yamato's biological data, his body silhouette, prints, eye scan and the key part, his heart beat are picked up by the box's sensors. Except for this lock he also logged Tachi and Kisagi, he couldn't get to the data without them," he explained.

"A logical plan, considering he wishes to keep it from falling into unethical hands," Biggs said.

"Ethical? Don't make me laugh, Yamato put his children in danger over...the specs of a damn generator," Gekido snarled, seeing the blue prints of stored within the drive. "The arc generator, wait a minute," he narrowed his eyes, seeing that there was more on the drive.

They were programs, with numerous labels but no explanation over what purpose they served.

"Wave, boost, armour, shield, sword and burst," Gekido read the files curiously.

He noticed a connection point underneath his display. Extending a cable from his laptop he connected it to the console. Gekido checked each file for viruses before downloading them into the newly named Purpose's server.

"Purpose, why did you call it that?" Biggs asked.

"Because a lot of people have been using the word purpose, saying that this machine doesn't have a purpose, well I've given it one," Gekido said.

"What purpose?"

"To fight, it's as simple as that!"

'And maybe, help me find what I'm looking for,' the teen thought.

The Heliopolis students looked up at the Purpose between work. Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle were helping with gathering the Strike's weapon packs. Miriallia, Tachi and Kisagi (and Haro) stayed close to Yamato, he was rubbing the bruise on his forehead and the marks Gekido left from his gun.

"You two are the most important people in my life, I'd never allow any harm to come to you, you both realise that right?" he asked.

"We do dad," Kisagi said.

The man smiled as he hugged his children. Miriallia turned away slightly, whatever was going on with the Kuzunagi family was between them. She smiled as Tolle waved from the truck he was driving.

"OI! PUSSY WHIPPED! WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING!" Gekido's voice boomed over the Purpose's speakers.

"He's right be careful with the striker packs," Murrue said.

Tolle carefully reserved his truck towards the Strike's back. He began the process of equipping the Strike's heavy weapons pack. The appropriately named 'Launcher' pack latched onto the links on the Strike's back and shoulders. Kira sat inside the machine and activated the Strike's phase shift armour. Much to his and the shock of the other civilians, the Strike's armour did not change into its previous white, red and blue form. Instead the majority of the armour took on a green colour that matched the colour of the launcher.

"The phase shift armour changes with the equipment too then, okay Miss Ramias what should I do now?" Kira asked.

"The launcher has a dish for extended communication, see if you can contact any Earth Alliance forces," Murrue said.

"Okay," the boy extended the Strike's communication dish and began cycling through frequencies.

_Survivor instincts took over, we were desperate enough to work with the Alliance. I could tell that despite her attempts to convince us otherwise Murrue had a conscious. Gekido was right, she had no intention of taking us as prisoners. It wasn't a matter of us having the right to leave though, we were involved and we had to survive. Gekido however was something more difficult to figure out, he just sat in his Gundam making modifications to it. Whatever questions Murrue had about it would only be answered later. But looking up at the newly named Purpose my friends got the opposite feeling they got from Gekido. The Purpose seemed calm and peaceful, completely different from its chosen pilot._

"Mum, Dad, are you okay?" Kira wondered.

"Hey idiot!"

"Is that you Gekido?"

"Your frequency isn't secure, keep the SOS signal going, at this point we're so close to ZAFT forces anyway there's no point in hiding our communications. There may be an Earth Alliance ship in the vicinity, if my hunch is right, but that's not why I called. I can tell you're a bit of an idiot, but are your parents like that?" Gekido asked.

"I think the point Gekido's going to try and make Kira is that your parents must have gone to the shelters first thing...I'm sure they got to the shelters," Murrue said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself more than the boy.

"Thank you Miss Ramias, Gekido how did you get a hold of that machine? Why did you get into it?" Kira asked.

There was a brief pause before Gekido answered, the Purpose stood up and rotated its hands.

"I wanted to fight ZAFT, or the alliance or whoever I was being paid to. Right now however I just want to survive, and there's someone in ZAFT I really can't stand," Gekido explained.

_Part of me wondered whether I was better because I fought for better reasons. But at the time for some reason I couldn't hate Gekido or even fault him. He was at the least being honest, not hiding behind words like duty or justice._

Suddenly, an explosion on the ceiling of the colony alerted the group. They looked up and saw two figures emerge from the hole that had formed. Gekido zoomed in on the dog fighters, although it was a one sided battle.

"A Moebius Zero, that must be La Flaga," Gekido said.

The mobile armour was leaving a trail of smoke behind it, making the white CGUE's job easier.

"Rau Le Creuscet," Gekido narrowed his eyes at the commander's unit.

He fired the Purpose's wrist vulcans, just enough to put the CGUE on the defensive. Rau looked down at the Purpose and smirked.

"Well it seems our spy outdid himself, the Sensou unit is truly unique," he said.

"You're the one behind this attack," Gekido growled, his face appearing on Rau's screen.

"Good to see that it wasn't picked up by the alliance, can you really fault me for wanting to deprive my enemy of their weapons?" Rau asked.

"Not really, except you turned what should have been a covert operation into a show," Gekido said.

"Hmmm, you're pretty smart for a mercenary, tell me what has the Alliance paid you?"

"They haven't paid me...yet!"

"I see," Rau's smirk grew, his eyes grew wider with that smile, giving away an emotion despite being covered.

The CGUE dived downwards, targeting the Strike with its rifle.

"Then I'll use this opportunity to destroy that machine here and now!"

"ALL OF YOU FIND COVER NOW!" Gekido yelled over the speakers.

Kira walked the Strike a short distance away from the group. Even with them scrambling for cover he couldn't risk them getting hit anyway. The CGUE's rounds struck the phase shift armour, causing the Gundam to flinch slightly.

"Impressive defence, no wonder Thanos's men lost, let's see which will last longer, your battery or my ammo," the masked man grinned as he continued firing at the Strike.

Kira raised the Strike's Agni Cannon and targeted the CGUE. Murrue looked towards the Strike in horror and the Purpose broke off into a run.

"KIRA WAIT!" Gekido yelled.

The Strike fired its Agni cannon, sending out a beam or red and blue energy. Rau widened his eyes and at the last moment pulled off a spin that no ordinary pilot could have done. The impulse beam tore through the CGUE's shooting arm and kept on going up, slamming into the surface of the colony, tearing open a hole into space. Kira, his friends and the two Earth Alliance officers gasped, horrified by the sheer power and consequences of Kira's choice. The Purpose clubbed the Strike across the head.

"You idiot, what kind of damage did you think a gigantic cannon would do?" Gekido asked.

"It has power too, good thing we recovered the others, what about the sixth one though?" Rau curiously looked towards the remains of the alliance hanger.

"Lower the weapon Kira, let me take care of the CGUE," Gekido said.

He narrowed his eyes at the white machine as he ignited his wrist sabres. The Purpose however suddenly stopped and an alarm blared inside the cockpit.

"Biggs what is that alarm?" Gekido asked.

"High levels of solar energy from an arc reactor have been detected, however the output is different from the Purpose, something is breaking through the surface of the Earth Alliance facility," Biggs explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that the Alliance did not stop with five prototypes."

Everything was silent for a moment, save for the sound of cracks spreading across the ground. The remains of the hanger collapsed and the ground itself crumbled. A pillar of red light shot out of the ground, disintegrating the rubble from the Alliance facility. The pilots looked towards the pillar, whilst the civilians shielded their eyes. Yamato and Murrue stood side by side, unflinching as G-forces swept their hair back and forced the children to find cover. Gekido took on a defensive pose, seeing something within the pillar. Its silhouette was monstrous, bearing wings and some kind of tail and what looked like a pair of horns. A smirk spread across Rau's mouth, and the masked man began to chuckle as he flew around the pillar.

"He certainly knows how to make an entrance," he said.

"What is that? Why was it so close to our facility?" Murrue asked.

"Because it was part of the G-Project, an addition to the project put in by those who are behind everything," Yamato said.

The creature's wings swept the energy aside as if they were flames, finally revealing the sixth prototype. Its shoulders were thick and had curved spikes coming out of them, additional plates were on the front of the shoulders and Gekido wondered whether they were for concealed weapons. Similar plates were on the Gundam's rounded chest, which also included a red crystal on the belly. The head of the Gundam was slightly bigger than the other prototypes, and instead of the typical yellow eyes it had a clear red line. Suddenly the line faded and a pair of red eyes flashed, glaring at the Purpose. It spread its wings, revealing that they were well designed thrusters, designed to mimic the wings of a dragon. Even the tail was simply a part of the weapons system, a gigantic cannon attached to the backpack. Its hands were sharper than the other prototypes, more resembling a pair of claws than hands. Plates on it skirt and knees also hid weapons. The Gundam's phase shift armour was black across the face, arms and legs, whilst the shoulders, skirt, chest and other areas with concealed weaponry were a blood red colour, included the helmet, which had vulcans covering the 'cheeks' of the Gundam's head. As well as looking intimidating, the sixth prototype was built for taking on armies and fortresses.

"The sixth prototype, specialised in terror and mass slaughter operations, the GAT-ARC0 Massacre," Yamato named the machine as it flew over them.

It had its arms crossed and seemed to look at the Strike. Kira cautiously raised the Agni, but remembering the damage it had caused last time stopped.

"I...I can't make a mistake like that again," he said.

_Terror, pure terror, that's all I felt from the Massacre, those red particles it gave off seemed better suited for Gekido. Part of me wondered if Gekido had a Gundam that was peaceful, maybe someone even worse than him had one that was terrifying._

"KIRA GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Gekido yelled.

He moved the Purpose in front of the Strike as the Massacre opened its arms, releasing a blast from the crystal on its belly.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kisagi yelled.

"KIRA!" Miriallia screamed.

Gekido crossed the Purpose's arms together and braced himself.

"Download complete, commencing program-ARC-armour," Biggs said.

The inside of the Purpose lit up, glowing an intense blue colour, illuminating Gekido. Outside the machine, the white pieces of its armour began to glow blue. The red beam from the Massacre collided with the Purpose, but much to everyone's shock, the beam split into pieces like a stone against metal. Gekido looked at the Gundam's hands, amazed just like the people looking at the Purpose.

"I see it now, the Purpose's alloy is a conductor for the energy from the arc," he said.

"Yes, this is the power of the Purpose's generator, absorbing energy from any source offered to it and converting it into power to carry out whatever purpose is required," Biggs explained.

Explosions suddenly rocked the landscape, causing the Purpose and Strike to shield the non-combatants. Rau and the Massacre flew back, looking at the annoyance that emerged from its hiding place. Murrue smiled upon seeing the other main product of the G-project. Even the Heliopolis children were amazed by the sudden and timely appearance of a red and white warship.

_The Archangel, over the next few months I was going to have an incredible adventure on this ship, a place I would in time call home. But this isn't a fantasy, the ship would take us to dark places. The day I saw the Massacre for the first time was but the first of many devastating and terrifying events that changed our world._

Next Chapter 3: Leaving home

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the 'monologue character' will either be Miguel Aiman as he has another battle with the Purpose, or Flay Alster as she makes her introduction, which one do you think I should go with? Also your thoughts on the chapter please :)<p>

Some information on the Massacre, I based the look on the Gundam Heavy Arms Kai from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz and the Gundam Legilis from Gundam AGE. I also thought of voice actors for some of my OC's, or at least two.

Biggs (Purpose assistance AI): Peter Dinklage, famous for his role as Tyrion Lannister in Game of Thrones, also played Ghost in Destiny. He would portray well the intelligence of the AI as well as the subtle humour.

Gekido Jaeger: Robert McCollum, voice actor whose roles include Masamune Date from the Sengoku Basara anime, Mystogan from Fairy Tail and Shinjya Kogami from Psycho-Pass, when I first heard him as Masamune Date I just thought 'that's Gekido' he does anger and attitude pretty well.


End file.
